Lost in Memory
by JHL
Summary: Sakura and Syaoron were betrothed to each other. Not that they knew but their families didn't think they'd mind considering how close the two were...until one day...Sakura disappeared...
1. Chapter 1

AN: I think this will be a much better story than the other one. I seem to have found a muse for this one anyway this chapter is very short well considering it's just the prologue. Review and tell me what you think people. )

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue 

They met through their families who were also friends. They were promised to be married to each other after they graduated from college. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoron Li were inseparable friends. They attended the same schools and had the same friends only the two were more closer to each other than they were to the rest.

They lived in Tomoeda, Japan and were in the third grade class. Life was going great and they didn't mind all the language classes their parents were making them take such as English, Chinese, and Korean. It seemed like nothing could break through their happiness until…March 8…

"Mother, when is Sakura coming? The teacher's getting impatient!" Syaoron asked.

"Let me call her son." Yelan, his mother replied as she dialed Fujitaka Kinomoto's, Sakura's father, number. "Hmm they aren't answering. I'm sure they'll be here any minute."

Meanwhile Sakura, her father and mother were in their Lexus driving towards Syaoron's hours where the class was being held. Sakura was ushering her father to drive faster because she was already 5 minutes late for her Chinese class.

"Hurry up dad, I'm late again!" Sakura whined.

"Be patient honey, I can't concentrate on the road." He said turning to her. But around the corner, a truck was heading towards them. Fujitaka tried to swerve out of the way but…

**:CRASH:**

**2hours later in the hospital**

"Will she be ok?" a voice asked

"She has a mild concussion and few bruises here and there but she'll be fine, although she might have memory loss. She hit her head on the back of the chair pretty hard." Another voice claimed.

"What of her parents?" the first voice asked.

"The mother has passed on and her father is in a coma but we don't have much hope in his recovery. The internal bleeding in his brain tissue and damages to his organs are near fatal. His pulse is also very weak. I suggest you contact any of the girl's relatives and prepare for the worst." The second voice said

The door opened and in walked Yelan Li followed by Xenon Li, Syaoron's father, and Syaoron.

"Sakura honey can you hear me?" Yelan asked gently.

"…"

"Sakura." Syaoron said quietly.

"Syaoron, I think it's best if we let her rest." Xenon said.

Syaoron took one last look at Sakura and headed out. Little did he know that that would be the last he saw of her for a VERY long time for Sakura's relatives came and immediately took her with them to America without anyone knowing.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this is only my second fanfic so don't kill me if it isn't great please...Although I will take criticism...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story cept for the plot )

* * *

Chapter 2

**10 years later…**

Sakura was living in New York with her cousins. She couldn't remember why she was there or what her parents looked like. The only information she was told was that her family got into an accident and her parents died and her aunt had come to take her to New York. Not that Sakura minded. She couldn't remember anything about Japan anyway. But now she was going to need that information about Japan for she was returning after ten years. She always had this knack with languages but her family didn't know why and she certainly wasn't in the state to know either.

She had grown into such an intelligent, exquisite lady. At only 18, she had graduated from college after skipping so many grades and already started her own company. A business prodigy she was labeled by Wall Street Journal. Not only smart but beautiful as well, with long auburn hair and green eyes that shone like emeralds. Nice figure too. Not too skinny but not chubby either. However, with all her success came a price. She had never dated any guys before even though she was the most wanted bachelorette in the U.S.. She simply didn't have time to "waste her time on useless men" as she put it.

During those ten years Sakura wasn't the only one who had grown up. Syaoron Li who was now 18 also, had grown into a cold businessman. After Sakura had disappeared, he shut himself from all emotions. He didn't even cry when his father died at 16 and he had to run his father's company. Not that it was much of a challenge. His father had trained him well since he was 10 years old. And Syaoron had graduated from an accelerated Business School and knew all the tactics. However, recently his company had been at war with some American company run by a woman.

"What the hell do women know anyway." Syaoron had snorted when he first heard of the rival. However, all the tactics he tried against his opponent met failure and he was left no choice but to merge with the company. The woman CEO was coming today to finalize the agreements. Syaoron had sent his best men out to find out about this woman but they returned empty handed. It seemed that this woman was smarter than he thought.

"Wei, get the car ready." Syaoron said into the intercom. He had to go out and meet his future business partner.

**At the Airport**

"Remind me next time to take my private jet instead of the regular, public flights." Sakura said to her assistant. She had arrived in Tomoeda and was tired from the jet-lag but alert for the business meeting.

"I can't believe I have to merge with some stupid Japanese company just because the board wants to. I mean, who's running this company anyway." After being a businesswoman for a few years, Sakura had adopted the shrewd attitudes that most businesswomen had.

"Where is this guy anyway? He's late." Sakura stated. Promptness was one of her priorities. Workers who were late at her company were fired.

Even from the horrid flight Sakura still looked stunning. She was wearing a Prada Business Suit with a Coach bag, Gucci shoes and Donna Karan sunglasses. Everything about her said "Business lady coming through, don't waste my time with useless nonsense." And that was exactly how she was.

"Did you remember to rent a limo Sarah? I'm too tired to drive around. And call Tomoyo and tell her I'm in Japan." Sakura told her assistant. She and Tomoyo had become friends after Tomoyo came to New York for a fashion expo.

"Renting a limo won't be necessary my chauffeur will take you wherever you'd like. My name is Li, Syaoron." Syaoron walked up extending his hand in a business-like manner. He was dressed in a clean Giorgio Armani suit, no tie and clean, black leather shoes. His messy brown hair could never be dealt with but it's what he was famous for.

"Well at least you got here." Sakura briefly shook his hand and walked towards the limo.

**In the limo**

"Well Mr. Li, I think we should go over some of the finer points in this merger." Sakura started.

"Ah yes, however, I still don't know your name and if we are going to be business partners wouldn't knowing each others names be relevant." Li stated.

"If you insist." And with that Sakura took off her sunglasses and said "My name is Kinomoto, Sakura."

Syaoron was faced with familiar, stunning emerald eyes and the face that could only belong to one person.

"Sakura…"

"Well Mr. Li, our only association is through business and I really think it'd be more appropriate if you called me by Ms. Kinomoto." Sakura said startled by his forwardness. Next thing she knew she was pulled into a hug from Syaoron.

"Sakura don't you remember me? It's me, Syaoron."

"I beg your pardon but please get off of me. I have never met you before in my life. This is my first time to Japan in ten years now PLEASE get off of me." Sakura said angrily.

Syaoron just stared at her for a LONG time.

"You really don't remember anything."

"I think you must have me confused with someone else. I've lived in New York all this time."

Syaoron kept quiet the rest of the ride to his company Headquarters. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his friend Sakura. The one he had lost during his childhood. He couldn't understand why she was acting the way she was though.

**At Headquarters**

"Wei, show Ms. Kinomoto into the conference room." Syaoron instructed. "I just need to make a quick phone call." He added to Sakura.

He walked in to his office and dialed his mother's house.

"Hello Li, Yelan speaking." Yelan's smooth voice came.

"Mother, it's Syaoron. Can you tell me what the doctor's said about Sakura after the accident."

"Why do you want to know that now dear?" Yelan asked curiously.

"I'll explain later just please tell me." Syaoron replied.

"Well, they said she had a mild concussion and she could awake with amnesia…"

"Thank you mother" Syaoron cut in and hung up.

He walked out of his office and straight to the conference room. He put on his business face and walked right in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ms. Kinomoto. Now let's get down to business." Syaoron said.

"Yes I agree. First I'd like to see some of your financial books and the contract you have come up with. My assistant will be in here shortly to show you ours."

"I'm afraid to say that my workers have made a slight mistake by writing the contract in Chinese. I'll have someone re-type it in English and it will be ready for you tomorrow."

"There's no need. I'm literate in Chinese. The contract please if you will." Sakura replied

"It seems that I have picked a worthy business partner. Smart, punctual and professional." Syaoron said with a raised eyebrow. "When did you have time to learn Chinese and English all at once."

"Personal information may be exchanged later, right now I'd just like to go over this contract." Sakura cut in. Sarah, her secretary walked in with the company's financial statements and contract that was written up by Sakura herself.

By 9:30 p.m. they were able to come to a reasonable agreement, that is, after much arguing from both sides. The final signing of the contracts was to be done formally in the morning.

"My chauffeur can drive you to your hotel if you'd like Ms. Kinomoto." Syaoron offered.

"Thank you Mr. Li. I'll accept the ride but I'll be staying at a friend's house in Tomoeda. Maybe you know her; her name is Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura told him

"Ah yes, fashion designer if I'm not mistaken. My sisters are very fond of her designs." Syaoron said. "Do you have her address?"

Sakura gave the chauffeur the address and 20 minutes later was in front of the Daidouji Mansion. Syaoron and the chauffeur helped Sakura and Sarah get all of their luggage out of the car and to the front door.

"I'll send the limo for you at 9a.m. The official signing is scheduled for 11a.m. but I thought you might like a final overview of the contract and you'll have to meet the company board as well. Well, have a good evening Ms. Kinomoto." He bowed and got back into the limo.

Sakura was let into the house by Tomoyo's butler who brought the luggage up to the guest room while a maid showed Sakura to the study where Tomoyo was buried under reels of silk and cotton and polyester.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her friend. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Ahhh Sakura-chan. You scared me." Tomoyo cried.

Sakura laughed as she helped Tomoyo come up from underneath all the fabrics and papers with her designs on them.

"You have perfect timing Sakura. I need a favor." Tomoyo said with a sweet pleading face on.

Sakura who had read her mind said promptly, "I am NOT modeling for you. No way no how."

"But Sakura-chan it's for a charity event and it'll be good PR for the merger if you and Li came. PLEASEEEEEEEEEE" Tomoyo whined.

"OK ok, but you'll have to convince Li Syaoron. I don't know how he'd feel about modeling." Sakura said.

"Speaking of which, did you guys hit it off. He is the most wanted bachelor in China and Japan." Tomoyo stated.

"Our relationship is STRICTLY professional. Although he seemed rather fazed after I told him my name. He must have gotten me confused with some other woman." Sakura replied.

"More like he was struck by your beauty." A male voice replied.

"So this must be the Eriol Hiragiizawa that Tomoyo can not stop talking about," Sakura said questioningly to Tomoyo.

"Yes I am," Eriol replied as he gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.

Eriol and Tomoyo had met while she was during a fashion show in England and they hit it off immediately. Eriol had moved back to Japan with Tomoyo after they figured they couldn't handle a long-distance relationship where they hardly got to see each other.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto but you can call me Sakura."

"Welcome to Japan Sakura. From what Tomoyo tells me, this is your first time to Japan since you were very young. Well now we'll just have to give you the grand tour now won't we." Eriol laughed.

They ate dinner together and planned outings with Sakura after she got all her business work done. She was really a friendly girl, only curt and shrewd when it came to business.

**Meanwhile with Syaoron**

"Take me to my mother's house." Syaoron instructed the driver.

_Amnesia. But it's been ten years. How can she still NOT remember, especially me of all people._ Syaoron thought to himself for a long time. He had to figure out a way to make her remember. She was one of the few things that made his childhood seem like a childhood and not endless business training and schoolwork from his father and teachers. She had taught him how to have fun as a child. Playing in the penguin park, roller blading during the summers, ice-skating in the winters, riding rollercoasters for her birthdays at the amusement park. His whole childhood seemed to revolve around her. Seeing her today had made something tug at his heart.

"We're here sir." The chauffeur brought him out of his thinking and he looked out the window to see the Li Mansion. His mother and four sisters lived there now; he had decided to move to a penthouse closer to his office.

He got out the car and walked inside to his father's study where his mother usually was sitting reading.

"Good evening mother." Syaoron bowed respectfully. Manners were enforced on him since he was younger and it somehow just became a routine.

"Ah Syaoron, now what is this, asking about Sakura out of the blue." Yelan asked.

"Have any of our men ever found her when we searched?" Syaoron asked.

"No, they were never able to find out any information. Only that her aunt took her to America." Yelan stated thoughtfully.

"And to America she did go. She's back."

":GASP: When? How?" Yelan gasped with tears in her eyes. She had longed for Sakura to become her daughter in law and was heart broken when she disappeared.

"Today. She is the CEO of the company I am merging with, only I found out it was Sakura today. She doesn't seem to remember me at all though." Syaoron said.

"hmm…amnesia can go on for some time but TEN YEARS. Syaoron dear, do you think you can invite her to dinner here? I'd like to see her again." Yelan said with tears in her eyes. "To think, she doesn't remember ANYTHING."

"I'll try although she has changed a lot. She has an all business-like manner and I've heard she hasn't dated anyone at all. Too busy with her work I suppose." Syaoron replied.

"Just get her here and I'll try to jog her memory."

"Very well."

"Are you staying the night?" Yelan inquired.

"No I must get back. Early meeting tomorrow and can't risk being late. I only came to inform you about Sakura. Well Good night mother." And Syaoron walked out the door and back to the limo.

* * *

AN: so how was it?...review please. I think I like this story line better than my other story. I may just delete my first story


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: 3rd chapter...YAY...took so long to write though...SATs and college apps drove me insane but i'm good now...I'll have more time to put up new chaps and stuff so don't worry ppl.**

**oh yea, thank you to everyone that reviewed. Ideas and comments are greatly appreciated as always**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**

* * *

**

**(9A.M. next day)**

Syaoron was in the limo outside Tomoyo's mansion waiting for Sakura to come out, and all the while thinking up a way to jog Sakura's memory. He thought about showing her the old photo albums of the outings their families went on together but with today's technology she could easily accuse him of altering old photographs he had found of her.

The door of the limo opened and Sakura stepped in taking a seat across from Syaoron.

"Good morning Mr. Li, I wasn't expecting you to come personally to pick me up." Sakura greeted.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to my business partner before she could sign the contract now would I?" Syaoron replied.

The limo drove off towards Li Corp HQ. Nothing was said between the two during the drive. Twenty minutes later they were in front of the large building that headed the Tomoeda skyline. A doorman in front of the building stepped up and opened the door for Syaoron who stepped out and offered Sakura a hand so she could step out.

"Thank you." Sakura said as she and Sarah walked towards the revolving doors of the building.

**(In Syaoron's office** )

"Here is the contract that we devised yesterday. I had my secretary type it up again in English in case the members of your board would like to see. We still have two hours until the signing so please make any corrections you need during that time." Syaoron told her.

"Thank you, I'm sure the board will appreciate it immensely." Sakura answered as she sat down at the table and started reading the newly formed contract.

Syaoron walked into his secretary's office to tell her to re-type the contract if Sakura found any errors and then have someone lead her to the press room where the signing would be done.

Being such a large, successful company, Li Corp was known throughout all of Japan and much of Asia as it had branches in other Asian countries as well, so the signing was going to be televised with several news crews there. Their stocks were one of the highest in the whole country, no wonder they had such publicity.

:RING RING: Syaoron's cell phone rang out as he was walking towards the elevator.

"Hello?" Syaoron answered.

"It's your mother Syaoron. I'm coming down to see Sakura don't you dare try to stop me." And with that Yelan hung up.

"Great…this'll start a riot." Syaoron mumbled to himself as he walked down to meet the board that was waiting in the main conference room where they were waiting.

Meanwhile Sakura was reading over the contract at Syaoron's desk. About an hour later, she was done making the corrections and stretched. She looked around the desk and saw a photo frame with an old picture portraying a young boy with chocolate brown hair and brown eyes standing next to a girl with auburn hair who was smiling cheerfully. A _familiar_ girl for that matter. _Must be Li when he was younger with his sister._ She thought to herself.

She forgot about the picture and walked out to give the secretary the revised copy. Another girl was waiting to show Sakura to the conference room where Syaoron was waiting for her. He decided to have her meet the board before the signing. She walked into the conference, met the board…etc etc…

**(11:00 AM)**

The conference room was PACKED with news reporters, cameras and workers and investors who came to watch the signing. Yelan Li was sitting at the front with members of the executive board. Syaoron stood at the front of the podium to say his little speech and introduced Sakura who stood and gave her mini speech also. As soon as Yelan saw Sakura she gasped. She still looked like the little girl who followed Yelan around like she was her real mother. Tears started to well up in her eyes but were quickly gone as Yelan gathered her composure. She hadn't shed a tear since her husband and she didn't plan on starting now.

After 50minutes the signing was done and the questions all answered. There was food and drinks for everyone while Syaoron walked around introducing Sakura to all the different investors and heads of department.

Yelan walked up to Syaoron and Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I'd like you to meet my mother Mrs. Yelan Li. She hold about 15 of our stocks." Syaoron introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Li." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura dear stop with this charade and just tell the truth. You know who I am; I've watched you grow up with my son since you were a baby." Yelan said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said startled.

"Look at these pictures," Yelan said while pulling out old photographs of when they were babies to when they were 8. She handed them to Sakura and said, "Look, you and Syaoron were inseparable when you were younger. How can you not remember?"

"Mother, that's enough. Ms. Kinomoto is just a business associate from America…" Syaoron was cut off by his mother.

"Quiet Syaoron. I'd recognize this girl anywhere."

All the while Sakura just stared at the pictures. The girl in the pictures did look like her, but she never met these people in her life. It couldn't be her, right? _No it can't be, I grew up in New York with my aunt and cousins. They must have altered these pictures._ Sakura reassured herself. For a few minutes she had this blank vacant expression on her face. She gathered her composure and put on her all-serious expression on her face and faced Yelan.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know how you altered these photos but you've got the wrong person mam." Sakura said shaking her head and she slowly started walking away.

"We'll talk about this later Mother." And Syaoron started to walk after Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto! I apologize on my mother's behalf. We've been trying to find this girl that I grew up with. Don't pay any attention to her please." Syaoron spoke out apologetically.

"Where did she get the picture of me?" she asked shakily.

"Those are the pictures of the girl. Apparently I was/is betrothed to her, wherever she is." He turned away and started to walk back to his office.

Sakura, for some unknown reason started to follow him but then realized what she was doing and started to walk outside to get some air. Syaoron had assigned a chauffeur to her so she didn't have to wait for him all the time. She started to walk towards the black limo but didn't notice the oncoming car. She turned and saw the headlights coming straight at her and she fell backwards in shock. The car stopped millimeters away from her when she got sudden flashing images of a man and woman. The man had the same auburn hair she had and the woman had the same laughing green eyes she had. They were in some park with a penguin slide.

"Miss…Miss are you okay?" the driver of the car shook her lightly to get her attention.

"W-What?" she stared blankly at him and slowly got up and walked away towards the limo.

_What happened back there? Who were those people? Do I know those people? What were they doing in a park?_ Sakura had so many questions. She always knew she had amnesia even if her aunt denied it. How else could she not remember how her parents looked like when she wasn't even a baby when they died? She'd have to call her aunt and ask later.

She stepped into the limo and it slowly drove off.

"Driver, is there a park in Tomoeda with a penguin slide?"

"Yes there is, it's a bit far from here though, would you like to go there, madam?"

"Yes please. I'm sure it won't take long." Sakura replied.

Thirty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of Penguin Park. Sakura stepped out and walked towards the slide. She looked around at the park and recognized a few things from her vision such as the cherry blossom tree and of course, the penguin slide. She walked around a few times before sitting down on a swing. Something about the park made her feel calm and comfortable, and that didn't happen everyday when you ran a company.

She had only been sitting a few minutes on the swing when rain poured down on her head. Quickly, she ran towards the limo and hopped in. The driver was about to take her back to HQ but she requested to be taken home (as in Tomoyo's house). She wanted to talk to her aunt about a few things and she had promised to call anyway.

As soon as she got in the house, she changed her clothes and went straight for the phone and dialed her aunt's number. Since, running her own company, she moved into her own apartment complex in NYC.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Aunt Nikki? It's Sakura."

"Sakura dear, how did the merger go? Everything went fine I suppose, knowing you perfectionist attitude, you wouldn't have it any other way." Her aunt joked.

"Yes, the merger went fine. I called to ask you a few questions." Sakura replied.

"Go ahead sweetie."

"Where was I born?"

"…W-Why would you…want to…know that now dear?" Her aunt asked shakily.

"Just because. I realized that you never told me about my parents or where I was born and stuff like that. Just curious, you know."

"Well sweetie, with the merger and everything that's going on right now, that hardly seems to be something that should be pre-occupying your mind." Her aunt said, evadingly.

"Just tell me." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Very well," her aunt relented, "you were born in Tomoeda and you lived with your parents until you were 8 when they died from a car accident. You got amnesia and I took you back to live with me in New York since no one from our family is living in Japan."

"Do you know if I was betrothed or promised to anyone by my parents?"

"I'm not sure on that, there was some boy that stayed next to you in the hospital all the time before I took you." Her aunt confessed.

"Who was it?"

"His name was…"

* * *

**AN: that's all for today folks don't hate me too much but you probably can guess who she's gonna say. sorry if I made it too obvious but I was having a bit of trouble writing this chapter all in one day with all my other work and stuff...**

**review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: YES I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO UPDATE TWO DAYS IN A ROW...ok I sound like a loser but anyways thanks for the review people. Your guys are the best. I've been recently getting headaches everytime I sit too long at the computer...it can't be a tumor or anything right?...EEK...I'm sure its nothing but I get sick easily these days but I'll try my best to put the next chaps up as soon as i can. )**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the plot and NOTHING ELSE.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"His name was…well I can't remember it well but I think his family name was Yi or Li or Yang orsomething like that." Her aunt said with hesitation

"Li? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my gosh what am I gonna do now!" Sakura asked angrily.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" her aunt became worried.

"I think…I … never mind." Sakura told her. " It doesn't matter anymore."

She bade her aunt good night and hung up.

It was too much information for one person to take in one day and yet, she felt a bit relieved. She finally was told what happened before her aunt took her. Now the only thing left to do was figure out if she would do as her parents wanted and marry this stranger or keep the information to herself. She never had time for men; her business took up most of her time and she didn't want to get married at all especially not at 18.

What she needed now was a good day of shopping at the mall. She called Tomoyo and asked her too meet her at the mall. She changed into a pair of jeans and a blue tank top with a light blue button down shirt that she wore over her tank top. Her hair was tied into a bun and she grabbed her purse and ran out to the limo.

_I should really rent a car. I can't show up to the mall in a limo for god's sake._ She told the chauffeur to take her to the mall Tomoyo had mentioned on the phone and arrived there in 35 minutes.

Tomoyo, who worked close to the mall, was already there and waiting.

"Hey Tomoyo." Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura. So, what's this emergency you were saying on the phone?" Tomoyo replied.

"Oh nothing. Just needed a good day at the mall. Spend a few thousand dollars on shopping. Besides, it's my first time in Japan, gotta bring back some 'souvenirs' if you know what I mean." She laughed.

"All right well, let's get shopping!"

The two girls walked inside and went into the first store that popped into Tomoyo's mind.

**4hours later**

4 hours of shopping and Sakura and Tomoyo had to go back to their cars 3 times to drop of their bags and go back for more.

Sakura had bought everything from jewelry to bags to clothes to gowns to sunglasses to hats to anything you could find in the mall that would interest an 18-year-old multi-millionaire. After shopping for 4 hours, Sakura felt so much better even though she spent about $2500 in the mall. Tomoyo bought 3 times what Sakura bought. Some for work purposes but mostly for personal wear.

Tomoyo had to return to her office for a briefing with the design team before she could go home so Sakura took the limo back home and the chauffeur and the butler and the maid had to help Sakura bring the shopping bags in the house to her room.

It was around 9:30 p.m. by now and Sakura had just gotten out of her shower and was about to go to bed. She had eaten dinner at the mall with Tomoyo so she wasn't that hungry. Just as she got on the bed her phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking." She answered.

"Hello Ms. Kinomoto. This is Yelan Li. I'd like to apologize for my behavior before and invite you to dinner at my house next Friday. Almost all of Syaoron's business associates have had dinner at my house and you shouldn't be an exception." Yelan told her.

"Thank you Mrs. Li but that won't be necessary. I don't think I'd feel comfortable sitting at the table when you and Mr. Li believe me to be someone else."

"That will not be the case. It will only be a formal dinner meeting. Please, I'd like to make up for my mix up." Yelan said.

"I'll need some time to think on it and I'll talk to Mr. Li about it." Sakura replied.

"Thank you, I hope to see you next Friday. Good night then." And Yelan hung up the phone.

Sakura put the receiver down on the phone and sighed. Even though she didn't want to get married, she figured she should at least tell them that she knew it was her they were looking for, but for some reason, she just didn't think it was the right time to. While thinking over her options, she drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day**

Syaoron got into the office extra early. He had had trouble sleeping the night before and figured he might as well come in early and start some of today's work. He had so many shipments that had to be sent off today and he had to be there for every one of them. He couldn't risk any mistakes on these shipments or else he'd lose half his contracts. Today was going to be a long day.

"Mr. Li, Mrs. Yelan Li is on line 1." His secretary said over the intercom.

"Put her through please."

"Good morning mother, you're up rather early don't you think. Even for you." Syaoron greeted.

"Yes well, I've been talking to your sisters and the time difference from here to England…you know how it is." His mother said calmly.

"Well, is there anything you need?" He knew there was something up if his mother was calling him at 7:30 in the morning.

"I've talked to Sakura last night. Obviously her amnesia hasn't gone away. I've invited her to dinner on Friday night and I want you to convince her to come. She seems reluctant but I'm sure you can persuade her."

"Mother I thought we discussed this already. She obviously doesn't remember or doesn't want to. Leave her alone. Besides, she's nothing like the Sakura we knew, and she's leaving to New York next week anyway." Syaoron replied. He had told his mother to just forget about Sakura, even though he couldn't. Who could forget the cheery girl who helped him get through all the training his parents put him through that made him thoroughly miserable? But now, he decided to let her go. Even though she was physically there, she didn't even remember her. How could he tell her that they were/are supposed to get married. It would be impossible.

He stared at the picture of him and Sakura together when they were 6 years old at a family picnic.

**:FLASHBACK:**

"Syaoron, come on, I want to fly the kite." Sakura whined.

"But you always fall and hurt yourself when you run." Syaoron yelled back.

"I won't this time. PLEASE!" she begged.

"Ok Ok, I'll hold it up and you run down the hill ok?"

"Ok" Sakura smiled.

"GO!"

And Sakura ran down the hill as fast as she could and Syaoron let go of the kite and watched it soar through the sky. The kite flew higher and higher until it nearly lifted Sakura off the ground. She couldn't hang on any longer…

"SYAORON I can't hold it anymore." Sakura yelled.

"Hold on." And Syaoron came and helped her hold the kite. They were holding on to the kite together, his hand on top of hers. It was the first time Syaoron ever held her hand and even though he didn't know it back then, that was when he started to like her.

**:End FLASHBACK:**

Yelan had put all the pictures of him and Sakura in a large photo album that she was going to give them on their wedding day but Syaoron managed to take this photo for himself and he looked at it everyday, remembering the days when they were together.

**Sakura**

Sakura got up at 9am the next day. All the walking she did yesterday had made her very tired. She stretched and looked around the room. All her shopping bags were lying around on the floor.

_Guess I better organize all that today. Oh! And I have that meeting with my Japan branch._

Sakura had made a Japanese branch of her company not long ago in Tokyo and she was scheduled to meet the executives there today. She got out of bed and took a shower.

She looked through all her bags and found the suit she had bought yesterday. It wasn't really a business suit but it wasn't too casual either. She had never really liked the formal, stiff business suits so this was perfect for her. Light pink and canary yellow, flowy, not too tight but not too loose, the pink skirt went down to her knees and the yellow top had flared sleeves. She bought a matching bag and shoes. Her hair was curled in a wavy fashion and she put on a bit of lip-gloss. She wasn't into wearing make up but she didn't really need it anyway. She put on her Coach sunglasses. Taking one last look in the mirror, she walked out to the car Tomoyo lent her, a metallic green BMW convertible. She was sick of going around in some big limo. Sarah was going to meet her there.

Making sure she had everything, she drove off towards the Tokyo Branch. (She asked for directions before hand). And after an hour of confusion, she managed to get there. She pulled up in front of the main entrance and standing outside was the executive board and her assistant. She stepped out and the valet took the car to the parking lot. The executive board bowed to her and she just nodded in reply. She walked in towards the building and everyone else just fell behind her in a bit of a triangle.

The president of that branch showed her upstairs to the conference room. When she stepped in, it seemed that everyone took one look at her and scoffed, probably because of her age. She'd sure show them. Each head of department was there to present their present/future projects and the costs…etc… However, they didn't expect her to ask so many questions and go further in detail than they had prepared for. When they couldn't answer her questions she started to get annoyed. They called her in and made her sit there listening to their nonsense for three hours and they couldn't answer her simple questions. And it wasn't because of language difference either because she spoke to everyone in that room in Japanese. The presenter who was currently being questioned was stammering and she just told him to sit down.

_Gosh, I'm surrounded by incompetence._ She thought.

"Mr. Hideyoshi." Sakura addressed the president.

"Hai, Ms. Kinomoto." He replied back.

"I'm a very busy woman and I don't like to repeat things twice so listen carefully." She waited for his reply. When he nodded she continued.

"I must say I am very disappointed at your heads of departments' performances today so here is what I'm going to do. If you do not get these people to do their jobs correctly by next Tuesday, I will hire more competent people for the job from America and every single person in this building will be unemployed, which includes you. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura ordered.

"Hai, I am very sorry for today Ms. Kinomoto." Hideyoshi repented.

"Very well. Have some one get my car ready in 5 minutes." With that she stood up and walked out of the conference room into the head office where she made a phone call to her right-hand in NY.

"Hi Elisabeth, it's Sakura. I need you to fly in to Japan in two weeks and show these people how the job's done."

"Sure thing Sakura, do you want me to book the flight now or later?" Elisabeth asked.

"Book it after I get back. I'll see you soon then." And Sakura hung up.

If anyone could get these people to do their work it was definitely Elisabeth. She had gone to the army before college and all her workers were trained to do things in the military way. _Boy, are they in for a surprise when I leave. _She thought.

She took the elevator downstairs and stepped into her car and left. By now it was almost 2:30pm and Sakura was starving but she still had a 30 minutes drive back to Tomoeda and she didn't feel like stopping somewhere to eat. She just wanted to get back to the mansion, eat and take a nap, and possibly go to the gym to work out.

She turned the corner at the traffic light and saw Syaoron walking towards a limo. She continued to stare at him and forgot all about driving. When she realized she was still moving she turned back to the road and…CRASH…

* * *

**AN: and there you have it people. Now you gotta wait...don't kill me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thanks you guys for reviewing! so everyone thinks that Sakura will get her memory as a result of this accident...well...we'll just have to see now won't we...  
I've read a lot of fanfics and alot of them were really really good and now I kind of appreciate the writers more cuz damn is it hard to keep things flowing without making it sound boring. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nething cept the plot**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

…CRASH… a blue van crashed into her. She was knocked out and a large gash formed on her head that was resting on the air bag that had just inflated.

Syaoron who had heard the crash turned around and rushed to the scene to help the victims. He saw the driver of the green BMW was unconscious and tried to pull her out. One of his workers that ran back with him dialed 911 (or whatever the equivalent in Japan is) and then went to help the driver of the van.

Syaoron pulled the driver out and laid her down on the street. Blood was dripping out of her head and she seemed to have stopped breathing. He pushed aside her hair and yelled when he saw who it was.

"SAKURA!" he yelled. He tried to revive her with CPR, which got her heart pumping again, but her pulse was very faint and if she didn't get to the hospital soon she could die.

An ambulance arrived on the scene and medics put the two drivers on stretchers and put them in separate ambulances. Syaoron tried to get in to the ambulance that Sakura was in but was stopped by the medics.

"I'm sorry sir but only family may ride in the ambulance."

"She's my wife" he lied. The medics immediately let him in and drove of to Tokyo Hospital.

She was rushed in to surgery and was in there for what seemed like hours. Finally, the doctors came out and went to talk to Syaoron.

"She's ok but there is a bit of a problem." The doctor informed.

"W-What is it?" Syaoron asked shakily.

"Well, she's had major internal bleeding in her brain tissue and…she's in a coma Mr. Li. It doesn't seem like she'll be waking up anytime soon. I'm sorry." The doctor turned and walked away.

Syaoron fell back into the chair in shock. He had been searching for Sakura for 10 years and now that he had found her, at least physically, he was about to lose her again. Who knew how long it'd take for her to wake up.

He walked into her room and looked at her just lying there. An oxygen mask was placed over her face and she was connected to the life support machine. Her heart rate was steady and low. Her face had a gash on the side that was stitched up and she had several cuts here and there on her arms and some on her legs. He picked up the blanket and covered Sakura. She looked so peaceful and calm, like the Sakura he knew used to be. Taking her hand, he sat down and just looked at her.

**Two Hours Later **

Syaoron had fallen asleep next to Sakura. He opened one eye slowly and lifted his head and found himself in a hospital. Realizing where he was and remembering why he turned quickly to Sakura and saw that she still had her eyes closed. He checked his cell phone for the time and saw that it was 2:30 a.m. and that he had 34 missed calls. Leaving Sakura, he went out and checked to see who had called. Since it was so late, he made a note to himself to call everyone back the next morning. He left his cell number with the nurse at the front desk and told her to call him when Sakura woke up. Business was business and he had to handle damage control now. No doubt members of the board of her company would try and take over it when they hear the news of her accident but he and Sakura had already worked out the solution to that.

"In the event that one of the two CEOs that sign this contract becomes unable to perform his/her duties, the other CEO will take temporary control of the other's company until said CEO returns to his/her post."

Now all he had to do was go tell the board and Sakura's company. _This is going to be a major headache. _Syaoron thought to himself. He took a cab to his penthouse and slept for another 3-4 hours.

**10:20AM**

Syaoron called an emergency meeting with the board and told them what happened and he called up the members of Sakura's board and brought them up to date. And of course, he had to address the media who was having a field day with this new story. 'Few days after merger CEO goes into coma' GREAT! He got held up in the Press Room for 2 hours answering everyone's questions and what not.

Sakura was still in her coma, but the doctors said her internal bleeding had stopped and started to heal.

****

_**3months later**_

****

"Good morning Mr. Li. The K Corp Board is in the conference room." (AN: K Corp is Sakura's company)

"Thank you Ms. Zhao. You may go on your break now if you wish." Syaoron responded.

For the past 3 months, Syaoron has been going back and forth from Japan to NY to Hong Kong greeting executive members of Sakura's company branches in said locations. Of course the board at her main branch wasn't happy that Syaoron was taking over but legally they couldn't do anything about it.

Sakura hadn't made any progress either. She was still unresponsive although from time to time she moved her fingers around but other than that she was like a corpse. It was now 3 months after Sakura went into a coma and technically the doctors are allowed to pull the plug but Syaoron managed to prevent that. He paid off the hospital to keep the machines going; he sure as hell wasn't going to give up on Sakura now.

He walked into the conference room and greeted the board members. _Another boring, pointless meeting._ Most board meetings he had these days were debates on whether he should just buy out Sakura's company or not, but Syaoron had no interest in that. They already did their merger and there's no point in buying it out now.

**In Tokyo Hospital**

BEEEEEEPPPP

"DOCTOR! Patient in room B45 heart rate has stopped." A nurse yelled. She quickly dialed Syaoron's cell number as she paged the doctor.

Ring

"Hello Li, Syaoron speaking." Li answered.

"This is the hospital. Ms. Kinomoto's heart just stopped."

"…"

"Hello?"

"…" Syaoron dropped the cell and ran out the conference room towards the elevator.

He got to the hospital in 5 minutes flat, breaking all speed limits and out driving the cops. Running to Sakura's room, he probably knocked about 15 people to the ground. He reached the room and saw the doctors all standing around Sakura removing the oxygen mask from her face and moving away from her.

Syaoron ran up to the doctor and started bombarding him with questions.

"What's going on? What's wrong with Sakura? Is she ok? What's HAPPENING!" Syaoron panicked.

"Calm down Mr. Li, Ms Kinomoto is fine. It was just a little scare but we were able to revive her." The doctor assured him

"Thank god." Syaoron sighed.

"There is something else…"the doctor started.

"W…What is it?"

"Well, she's awake."

"…"

Syaoron turned towards the room and walked in to see Sakura lying there with her eyes open. She turned to look at him walking up to her.

"Sakura…" Syaoron started.

"………"

"Sakura?"

"L...Li..."

* * *

**AN: yea I know...short chapter...but I didn't want to make it seem like I was shoving everything into one chapter...I promise you'll get a longer chapter next time...but for now...keep guessing ) and reviewing, don't forget that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so the long awaited answer has finally come. will she remember or not? hahaha anyways thanks for reviewing guys and without further ado...her is chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

* * *

**Chapter 6**

****

"L…Li"

Sakura's voice was barely audible because of the machines but Syaoron still heard her. He sat down next to her bed in the chair and looked at her for a minute. The silence was killing him; he needed to know if she remembered him or if she still had the amnesia.

"Are you ok?" Syaoron asked.

Sakura just nodded in reply.

"Well Ms. Kinomoto, you'll be happy to know that your company is fine and nothing bad has happened." Syaoron informed.

"…"

"The board will be happy to know that you've woken up and the doctor's said you'll be able to get back to work in a few weeks." Syaoron continued.

"Syaoron…" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah?" Syaoron looked up at her.

"Stop calling me Ms. Kinomoto." She said and smiled.

"Sa-Sakura? You remember?…Everything?" Syaoron gaped.

"Yeah I do."

Syaoron just grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug which Sakura returned. He prayed with all his might that this wasn't a dream and she wasn't just an illusion.

"Sy-Syaoron I can't breathe." Sakura coughed out.

Syaoron let go and mumbled an apology.

"So…how long have I been out?" Sakura asked.

"About 3 months." Syaoron replied.

"Dang…that's a long time. My stocks haven't gone down because of this have they?"

"Don't worry about the company, I took care of everything." Syaoron assured her. "Although….you should call your aunt, and Tomoyo. They're really worried about you."

"Ok, but first tell me what's going on with the company." Sakura pressed on.

"Fine fine, the company's stocks are up 50; I had to fire about 65 of the workers in your Japan Branch 'cause…well they're just incompetent losers." Syaoron started.

Sakura giggled and nodded. "I was going to fire them anyway. So anything else I should know about?"

"Well…" Syaoron hesitated.

"Well what?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Well, mother's been nagging me about getting married and since your parents did betroth us…she's trying to get your aunt to make you marry me…so to speak." Syaoron rambled.

"WHAT! I can't get married now! I'm only 18, not even legal age to drink. How could Auntie Yelan want us to get married when we're only 18!" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoron looked a bit disappointed but hid his reaction right away.

"I totally agree Sakura, I mean with the merger and everything …and the company…it…it's really not the best time to get married." He mumbled.

Sakura saw right through him and felt bad for what she had said earlier.

"Syaoron…it's not that I don't want to marry you, you know that. It's just…we're still young and we've got our whole lives ahead of us. I just don't want to rush things." Sakura hugged him and whispered, "You'd make the perfect husband".

Syaoron's heart lightened hearing her say that and he smiled as she pulled away.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo cried running in. She immediately pounced on Sakura giving her a bone-crushing hug. "When did you wake up!"

"Tomoyo…I can't breathe" Sakura wheezed out.

Blushing sheepishly, Tomoyo let go of her and whispered an apology.

"I woke up just before. Tomoyo, you know Syaoron Li right? My uh…business partner." Sakura said.

"Yes of course, who doesn't know him? Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo introduced herself and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." Syaoron accepted the gesture and turned to Sakura, "I'd like to stay but I ran out of a meeting when I got the call so I better get back. I'll see you later than." He added towards Tomoyo. "Please watch over her."

"So…" Tomoyo started.

"So what?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"So, new romance blossoming between you and mister big bucks?" Tomoyo teased.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm worth twice what he's worth okay."

"Still…I dunno, the way he talked to you…sounds like someone's in love." Tomoyo laughed. "Is there gonna be a marriage with this merger?"

"TOMOYO! Are you crazy, I'm only 18! Sheesh."

"Well, why are you so friendly with Li then. Before your accident you were all 'our relationship is strictly professional'. What's changed?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I…I got my memory back." Sakura whispered.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I had amnesia before, since I was 8 or 9. I used to live in Tomoeda with my parents and my family was friends with the Li's. When I was 8, my family got into a car accident; my parents died and I was in a coma. When I woke up, my aunt took me to New York and I had amnesia." Sakura explained.

"There's something you're not telling me Sakura, you can't hide anything from me remember." Tomoyo pressed on.

"I-I'm betrothed…to Syaoron." She said the last part quietly.

"WHAT! So you are gonna marry him? Can I make the dress?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo! This is not the time for that. I'm not getting married. Syaoron and I agreed that we are too young to get married, even if Auntie Yelan is pressing him about it." Sakura admitted.

Tomoyo and Sakura continued to discuss what she should do for the next few hours until Tomoyo had to leave for a photo shoot.

**---Meanwhile at Li Corp HQ---**

Syaoron entered the Conference Room; his secretary had contacted all the board and executive members for an emergency meeting.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first I'd like to apologize for running out during the meeting. I had received an urgent message that could not wait until afterwards. On a lighter note, Ms. Kinomoto has awakened from her coma and will be released in a week. Of course, I will be returning all control of her company to her." Syaoron informed.

For the next hour, Syaoron covered all the issues and was briefed about the new project the tech crew was starting. After the meeting, Syaoron returned to his office.

"Mr. Li, Mrs. Li called before; she'd like you to call her back immediately." His secretary said.

"Thank you."

Syaoron walked towards his desk, sat down and dialed the Li Mansion phone number.

"Li Residence." Wei, the butler said.

"Wei, it's Syaoron, could you get my mother on the phone please."

"Yes Master Li."

"Syaoron dear?" His mother's voice came on the speaker.

"Yes mother, it's me. I was informed that you called before. Is anything wrong?" Syaoron asked.

"No, just the usual. Has Sakura woken up dear?" Yelan heard of the accident and has called Syaoron everyday since to see if she had woken up yet.

"Yes mother, she has, and her memory has returned. But before you do anything rash mother, Sakura and I are NOT getting married, at least, not now anyway." Syaoron continued. "We're still young and we can wait a couple of years.

"Quiet Syaoron, your marriage to Sakura has been planned ever since she was born. Nothing you say can change that." Yelan stated firmly.

"Mother, Sakura doesn't want to get married now. We can wait a few years." Syaoron said thoroughly exasperated.

"Don't worry about Sakura, I'll have a talk with her as soon as she's released. I'll talk to you soon son."

Syaoron just sighed and hung up the phone. There was no winning against the stubbornness of Yelan Li.

**----A Week Later----**

Sakura was being released today, finally. She had been getting so restless that she drove all the nurses insane, although she didn't mean to. Syaoron, Tomoyo and Eriol came to escort her back to Tomoyo's house. They didn't need her to get into another accident.

Sakura introduced Eriol to Syaoron and after that, they all knew each other so might as well get the restless girl out of the stuffy hospital.

"YAY I'm going home…in a matter of speaking." Sakura cheered.

"Calm down Sakura. The doctor said not to get too worked up." Eriol warned.

"Stop being such a party-pooper Eriol. Anyway, when are you and Tomoyo tying the knot?" Sakura teased.

"Soon," Tomoyo winked at Eriol who smiled back, "very soon."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Nothing. Speaking of tying the knot, what about you and Syaoron?" Tomoyo asked.

"What about us?" Syaoron asked when he heard his name.

"I thought you guys are betrothed. When's the wedding? I get to make the dress." Tomoyo ranted on and on.

Syaoron and Sakura just exchanged looks and laughed.

"Uh Sakura…mother wants you over for dinner…tonight." Syaoron mumbled.

"Tonight! Aww Syaoron do I have to?" Sakura whined.

"You know my mother. Don't ask me that question." Syaoron threw up his hands in surrender.

"Darn it." Sakura sighed.

**---Li Mansion---**

After the 3 months Sakura was out, it had officially become summer, and with summer comes out the dresses and skirts. Sakura arrived at the Li Mansion at 7:30 p.m. She was wearing a cherry blossom print summer dress and light pink strap sandals. Her hair was curled and there were pins in the sides of her head. Not that she didn't always look beautiful, but that night, she looked radiant.

Syaoron was waiting for her outside the Li Mansion. As soon as he saw her, his eyes nearly popped outta his head. She saw him staring at her and laughed to herself.

"Hi Syaoron." Sakura smiled. "You can stop gaping now."

"Huh?…Oh sorry Sakura, you look incredible." Syaoron said as he took her hand and led her inside.

The two walked into the mansion and towards the Dining Hall where they would be having dinner that night. Syaoron's four sisters were waiting and immediately pounced on poor Sakura.

"AHHHH THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER…LOOK AT HER CUTE LITTLE CHEEKS…SYAORON YOU MUST MARRY HER SHE IS SOOO ADORABLE" all four sisters cried out simultaneously. You'd think they'd planned out everything to say beforehand.

"Get off the poor girl at once!" the stern voice of Yelan Li rang out from the door.

Syaoron and Sakura turned towards the voice and saw Yelan standing with an air of elegance and a stern look on her face.

"Everyone take a seat, we have a lot to discuss tonight." Yelan commanded.

Sakura just turned towards Syaoron with a worried look on her face.

_This is gonna be a long night, _Syaoron thought.

* * *

**FINITO...well not finished as in the story's finished but finished as in the chapters finished...uneventful? yea...but you'll just have to wait now won't you...xP**

**until next time **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG I'm so sorry it took so long to write it. I had a slight case of writer's block. - -;; anyways someone's trying real hard to setup Syaoron's and Sakura's wedding. EEk. hahaha. Anyways I made this chapter slightly longer than the other chapters, I think. I hope it has more content than the other chapters but anyways I guess some people didn't like the last chapter cuz I got only a few comments.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

****

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7 **

****

_This is gonna be a long night, _Syaoron thought.

They were in the dining room eating their dinner; all was silent. Not even the four hyper-active sisters talked. The mood was so serious and Sakura couldn't take it.

_I must stand my ground. There is no way I'm going to let Auntie Yelan force me to get married at 18; no way in hell._ Sakura was deep in thought trying to think of ways to get Yelan off her case and she didn't hear the maids come in to take away their plates and bring in dessert.

"Sakura, when do you think is the best time for the wedding? Spring? I was thinking maybe May or early June. What do you think Syaoron?" Yelan came out. She was pushing this in their faces and forcing them to address the subject, and she knew it.

"Mother…" Syaoron started but Sakura beat him to it.

"We are NOT getting married. Not now anyway." Sakura said firmly. She was staring Yelan straight in the eye and Yelan saw the fire in her eyes that said she meant business.

"Sakura, you WILL get married to Syaoron when I say so. It was your parents' wish; it's in the will dear." Yelan replied seriously.

"You forget part of the will Auntie Yelan." Sakura smiled pleasantly.

"And what might that be dear?"

"We both have to be graduated from college to get married." Sakura simply said.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that. That is why …"

"I haven't finished saying everything" Sakura cut off. She was in full business negotiation mode and when she was like this, she usually got her way. "I haven't finished school yet."

Everyone was quiet and just gaped at Sakura. How could she not have graduated? She was running a multi-million dollar company without the proper education? What was going on? Syaoron stared incredulously at Sakura.

"What are you talking about Sakura? You run an international company without a higher education?" Yelan inquired.

"Of course I have the education to run the company. I came out of the best business school in the world. However, that business school could hardly be called a college. I am attending college at the moment, but I had to put my classes on hold to come for this merger. I won't be graduating for another 3-4 years." Sakura stated.

"What on earth could you possibly be studying at college?" Syaoron blurted out.

Sakura just glared at him.

"That Mr. Li is NONE of your business."

"Hey Hey Hey. What's with this Mr. Li stuff now."

"DO NOT START LI SYAORON." Sakura growled.

That shut Syaoron right up. Everyone ate their dessert in silence; After Sakura's shocking news, Yelan had no response. Now she would really have to wait until Sakura graduated. Syaoron sat with a vacant expression on his face. _What on earth is she studying? Why won't she tell me?_ These questions continued to revolve around his head as he sat there doing nothing.

The silence was killing Sakura. Of course she wanted to marry Syaoron; she loved him. Ever since she could remember they were together. It was like they were soulmates and their parents knew it. But her mind was set and she wasn't going to get married until she was 21…or over.

"Very well Sakura. Then we shall postpone the wedding arrangement until you have graduated from college but make no mistake, you will be married to Syaoron as soon as you graduate." Yelan said. She wasn't happy but what could she do? Nothing.

"Fine." Sakura replied.

After that little bomb was exploded, Syaoron and Sakura took the limo home. Syaoron was dying to know one thing…

"Sakura?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you studying?"

Sakura sighed. There was no going past it.

"It's a surprise ok? You'll know after we get married." And Sakura just winked at him.

When she said 'we get married' Syaoron's heart lightened and he smiled. He couldn't wait until that day. He had missed her so much and now all he wanted to do was make up for lost time, with her.

**---A year Later---**

_Darn I'm late again_, Sakura sighed. She was supposed to meet Syaoron at the nearby café and she was late, as usual.

It's been a year since Sakura told everyone she was still in school and during that year Syaoron and Sakura had officially started dating. Just because they're betrothed doesn't mean they can't date right? So anytime they happened to be in the same country, or in the case of the U.S., the same state, they spent as much time they could, together.

Today, they were supposed to meet at a café in Paris, France; it had a breath-taking view of the Eiffel Tower and Syaoron managed to get the booth right in next to the window. Sakura was studying abroad there; what she was studying…who knew? Syaoron was there for a little vacation time, unfortunately, what kind of vacation is it with the hyper-active Four Sisters? At least he had time to see Sakura and continue their love fest. Hahaha.

_Where is she?_ Syaoron muttered in his head.

Just then the door of the café opened and in walked a breathless Sakura. Even when she was out of breath and disheveled from running so much she looked radiant.

Sakura looked around and finally spotted Syaoron waiting for her as always. Sakura rushed over to the table and sat down in the booth.

"Sorry I'm late Syao. My class ended late and I missed the bus and…" Sakura's voice trailed off. Syaoron was too busy taking in Sakura's face. He won't be seeing her for 2 months until she came back from the exchange trip and back to Japan. He would be leaving in a week for Hong Kong and then back to Tomoeda; someone had to run the company right?

"…and I was up all night studying for my exam and…"

"Sakura it's okay. I didn't wait THAT long. Well not as long as I did yesterday. And I'm sure you did fine on your exam. You always do." Syaoron said while taking her hand.

"So what do you want to drink?" Syaoron asked.

"Umm…I'll have a decaf coffee with lots of sugar." Syaoron grinned knowing that Sakura had a sweet tooth. Her favorite candy was Skittles.

He ordered her coffee and they sat just talking about their day and whatever.

"Don't forget Sakura, I'm leaving for Hong Kong next week so we gotta spend as much time as we can together." Syaoron reminded her. It may have sounded childish but then again, he always acted childish when he was with her; it was like they were 8 again, always playing together and everything.

They spent a good two hours together when Sakura remembered that she had to go and prepare for her next class. They separated in front of the café and Syaoron went back to his hotel. Today, he and his sisters were gonna go on some museum tours at the Louvre, and then his sisters were gonna drag him all over city to go shopping. However, today he didn't mind at all; he was going to go find the perfect gift for Sakura for their "one-year anniversary" since they started dating. And with his sisters there, he wouldn't have that much trouble finding something perfect.

Syaoron took a taxi back to the hotel and met up with his sisters. They headed for the museum and went on a tour that lasted about 3 hours. Let's just say the tour was, interesting. Much better than the description written in the DaVinci Code. He enjoyed it a lot and even bought a souvenir from the gift shop for his mother, a small replica of the glass pyramid outside the museum.

"Time for SHOPPING!" all four of his sisters yelled happily. They took a cab to the center of the city where all the best shops were.

"You know I'm only going shopping with you guys so you can help me pick out a gift for Sakura right?"

"Yeah Yeah little brother, we'll help you, but we're more concerned with what we'll buy for ourselves." The four sisters winked at him as they came to a stop in front of the Louis Vuitton Store.

3Hours later, Syaoron found the PERFECT gift; he didn't even need to ask his sisters for help. They were off busily shopping. He grabbed a cab back to the hotel and sat staring at the contents of the blue Tiffany & Co. box. It was custom made at his requests and he had them make it right in front of him; he wanted to make sure they didn't mess it up. _I hope she likes it,_ Syaoron thought. But of course, what girl can resist the blue box?

**---Following Week---**

Syaoron stood on the Eiffel Tower, once again waiting for Sakura to come. _Always late, even when we were little._

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**Syaoron sat in their second grade classroom waiting for Sakura. Always late. They were supposed to have a test first thing in the morning and she was late. Syaoron started to get worried.**_

_**Then the door opened and in walked a sleepy Sakura. She stared around the classroom once and spotted Syaoron sitting at their table with a glare on his face. She sighed and walked towards her seat next to him.**_

_**"Hi Syaoron" Sakura smiled.**_

_**"Hi." Syaoron grumbled.**_

_**"Aww Syaoron, you're not mad that I came late are you?" Sakura asked sweetly.**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Ok class, put everything away except for a pencil."**_

_**-End-**_

****

"Syaoron! Earth to Syaoron!" Sakura waved her hand in front of him several times until he finally snapped back into reality.

"Sakura…when did you get here?" Syaoron asked. He had this expression on his face like he never saw her before but he regained his composure.

"Duh Syaoron. I've been here for awhile now trying to bring you back from lala land." Sakura giggled.

Syaoron smirked and pulled her into a hug. How was he going to be able to stand 2 full months without seeing her?

"Syaoron there are people here you know." Sakura mumbled with a blush on her face.

"No there isn't" Syaoron replied softly.

Sakura looked around and realized that there were no people there except them. She looked around everywhere, but she still didn't see anyone. She went back to Syaoron and found him standing against the wall with a content smirk on his face.

"What is going on here Syaoron?" Sakura demanded. She had a suspicion that Syaoron was really up to something, hopefully something good. _He better not do something stupid on our anniversary day._

"You'll see." Syaoron grabbed her hand andled hertoward a room. (I've never been to the Eiffel Tower so I don't know if there really is a room or not but let's just say there is for the story's sake.)

Inside, there was a table for two set up with candles and rose petals and cherryblossom petals on the floor. There was a waiter standing near the table and a bottle of champagne was in the ice bowl. Syaoron led Sakura by the hand to the table and sat her down. Then he sat down across from her and nodded towards the waiter, who brought out dinner.

They ate in silence; Sakura was still in a little shock that she was eating in the Eiffel Tower, with no one else around. She didn't show it muchbut she was extremely happy that Syaoron remembered their one year and went to so much trouble to make it special.

After dinner was finished and the table was cleared, Sakura took out a box, her present for Syaoron. She had found the perfect gift and had it adjusted just for him. She opened the box and took out a necklace with a wolf face pendant that had small eyes of emeralds. It was on a black leather braided cord with a silver clasp. Syaoron saw the pendant and gaped at it. His favorite animal, the wolf, with his favorite color in the world for eyes.

Sakura was waiting in suspense for his reaction.

"Uhh…do you like it?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Like it, I love it. It's…it's…How did you remember that I wanted this when I was younger?" Syaoron asked.

Sakura just giggled and shrugged. "That's my secret."

Sakura took the necklace and put it on for him. It looked absolutely perfect on him, like it was meant to be a part of him.

"Perfection" Sakura whispered and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and walked back to her seat.

"My turn" Syaoron smirked and pulled out a blue Tiffany's bag with a box inside. He took out the box from the bag and slid it over to her. Sakura took the box and slowly opened it. When she saw what was inside her eyes went round. Inside the box was…

* * *

AN: Do people even read the author's notes? I doubt it so anyway don't hate me for stopping it here 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello hello hello. Lots of frustration for my cutting off at that exact spot but it's ok because here is the answer to your questions! YAY! ok i'll stop now...**

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot ppl**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Inside the box was…. A jewelry set of a necklace, earrings and a ring. The necklace was white gold and had a cherry blossom flower pendant with a pink diamond in the middle on a chain with small sakura petals going all around. The earrings were a smaller version of the pendant, studs. Last but not least, the ring. The ring was a custom made Tiffany setting engagement ring with a pink diamond to match the necklace. On the inside of the ring was an inscription that Syaoron had the jewelers engrave saying "My Beautiful Sakura".

Sakura was overwhelmed and her eyes started to well up with tears. She had never expected him to get her something like this. Syaoron took the engagement ring out of its box and knelt in front of her.

"Sakura, I know you want us to wait until we're older and I totally except that but still, I wanted to propose to you properly so…Sakura Kinomoto, will you marry me?" Syaoron was looking into her eyes as he waited for her answer.

"Of course Syaoron!" Sakura laughed as her tears gave way and streamed down her face. He slipped the ring on to her finger and stood up while picking up Sakura in his arms. She laughed as he twirled her around. As he set her down, they both stared at each other's eyes and knew what was coming next. Syaoron's head tilted sideways as it came down and their lips touched in a chaste kiss. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her hands around Syaoron's neck, who took this as a good sign and deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two lovers broke apart for air.

"I love you…" Sakura whispered.

"I love you too, My Beautiful Sakura." Syaoron replied. Sakura smiled and they shared another passionate kiss together.

It has been 1 month since Syaoron proposed and Sakura thought life couldn't get any better. She was engaged to the person she loved, and she was doing great in all her classes. (Still won't reveal what she's majoring in). But as the saying goes…what goes up must eventually come down…starting today.

Sakura was late again for her class and was rushing to get in to her class. She arrived only two minutes late and the professor was late anyway so she couldn't get penalized.

"Ok class, like I told you before the term began, we will be doing group projects and I will be arranging your partners. The list of pairs will be posted outside my office tonight at 6:30pm so please come and see who your partners are. You already know what the requirements are so good luck." The professor then started class, which lasted about 1 hour and 30 minutes.

At 7 pm, Sakura walked to her professor's office and saw who her partner was and HIS cellphone number.

"Peter Song? Who's he?" Sakura muttered to herself. She was just about to call him when she got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello, Sakura Kinomoto speaking."

"Hi, this is Peter Song. We're partnered together for the term project." A deep male voice spoke.

"Oh right, I was just about to call you. So when do you want to meet up for the project?" Sakura asked.

They decided to meet the next day at the University Library since they both didn't have any classes.

**Next Day**

Sakura was actually early for once and was sitting at a table in the library chatting online with Syaoron, just talking about how she's doing and what he's been up to and making sure her company's not dying without her.

"Hey Sakura." A familiar deep voice greeted.

Sakura looked up and saw her project partner. A handsome asian stood in front of her. He had dark brown hair like Syaoron except he had natural light brown highlights and hazel green eyes which is uncommon among Asians but he looks HOT. **(My friend has hazel green eyes and they are SOO PRETTY!) **He had a muscular build and was about 5'10". _Syaoron's taller and hotter for that matter _Sakura thought to herself.

"Hi, just a sec." She told Syaoron she had to start project so she said goodbye and signed off.

After Peter sat down, they started off by getting to know each other a bit. I mean, how can you do a project with someone if you didn't know the person right? So they talked and Sakura learned that he was a Korean-American, born and raised in LA, California and he was studying to become an Ambassador for the U.S. government. (A Hint about what she might be learning in France.) Sakura told him about himself except he knew a lot about her business life since she was in Time Magazine and Business Weekly and all those other financial/business magazines.

Now that they got to know each other, they picked their topic for their project and started on getting their research part done.

_She is so damn hot. Too bad she's engaged _Peter thought. Sakura already made it clear that she was engaged. _Not like that's going to stop me._ He smirked and went back to playing the innocent good boy act.

After four hours of nothing but researching and looking up book in the library, Sakura was exhausted and not to mention hungry. Peter got up and stretched as he walked to the bookshelf to get the last book they'd need for their project. Sakura looked at her watch and saw that it was already 7:30pm. When Peter came back with the book she took all their books up to the desk and checked them out. She packed up her laptop and notes and etc. and turned to Peter.

"It's getting a bit late and I'm a bit tired. Why don't we pick up tomorrow, same time, same place, ok?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing Sakura. Umm, do you wanna get a bite to eat? I brought my car so I can drop you off afterwards." Peter suggested.

Sakura thought for awhile about this. She knew Syaoron wouldn't like her hanging around other guys but she was hungry and going around the streets of Paris at night was dangerous. "Sure ok." She replied and they walked out the door to Peter's car.

"So where do you wanna go eat?" Peter asked.

"Umm I dunno, Subways maybe?" Sakura replied.

"Subways it is then."

15 minutes later, they arrived at Subways and both ordered their sandwiches and drinks. They talked some more while they ate and Sakura learned more about him and vice versa.

"So, how does being engaged feel?" Peter teased.

"Actually, it feels pretty good. For some reason, I feel more secure and safe now." Sakura answered sincerely. She thought about Syaoron for a few minutes than turned back to Peter. "What about you? No girlfriend at home?"

"Nope…haven't found the right girl, although I may be looking at her right now." Sakura started getting a bit nervous as she stared at him.

"HAHA I'm just joking Sakura. Don't get all nervous on me now." Peter laughed on the outside, but on the inside, he really wanted Sakura, bad.

By now they were all done with eating and Peter said he'd take Sakura back to her apartment. After many mis-directions from Sakura, they arrived in front of her apartment and she bade Peter goodnight.

* * *

It was now two weeks since their project was done and handed in. Sakura would be leaving for Japan in a week and the course was over in 3 days. Sakura and Peter had received an A for their project which, compared to other students' scores, was pretty good.

"Hey, Sakura?" Peter greeted.

"Hi Peter. What's up?" Sakura smiled as she continued walking towards her bus stop.

"Uh…I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner some time before you leave. You know, to celebrate our high grade."

Sakura laughed but nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

"How about tomorrow night, at 7pm?" He suggested.

"Sure. I'll see you then." The bus had come so she waved to Peter and got on the bus.

As the bus turned the corner, Peter smirked to himself. _See you tomorrow, my Sakura._ Peter left towards his car, laughing silently to himself, a small, evil laugh that could only mean something bad.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh Syaoron. We've been talking on the phone for 5 hours. The phone bill is gonna sky-rocket. Hurry up and HANG UP!" Sakura shrieked the last part. She spent the first day of no classes by talking on the phone with her fiancé in Japan. Talking mostly about business stuff, wedding preparations, and Syaoron trying to make Sakura tell him what she was studying. Of course he never succeeded with the last part but they enjoyed every minute of it.

"I told you Sakura, you hang up first." Syaoron replied calmly.

"Damnit Syaoron. You wait till I get back to Japan. I'll skin you alive and eat you for dinner." Sakura growled in a very un-lady like way.

"Yea sure Sakura." Syaoron chuckled. "You wouldn't do that to me, your handsomely sexy fiancé is who currently most wanted in all of Asia."

"You forgot to mention arrogant, stuck up, and stubborn. Emphasis on the arrogant." Sakura teased. "Ok no seriously. My phone bill is probably gonna be over $400 this month."

"It's not like you can't afford it. You're practically the richest woman on the face of the planet."

"Who cares? Fine, I'll hang up first ok?"

"Yep."

"Bye Syaoron."

"Good night my beautiful fiancée."

Sakura hung up the phone, laughing to herself. She took a glance at the clock and saw it was already 5pm. _Wow, that was a seriously long phone call. Now what was I gonna do today? Oh well. _Sakura got up, took a shower, got dressed and grabbed her wallet and purse. _Time to do some last minute shopping in PARIS, FRANCE!_ (What a shopaholic but then again, who could blame her?)

3 hours later, a very tired, sore legged but otherwise happy Sakura walked in to her apartment holding at least 10 bags. From Coach to Louis Vuitton to Donna Karen to Gucci, you name it she bought it. She went to practically all the stores she could goto, even though she couldn't carry much. By now it was a bit over 8pm and Sakura had a feeling she had forgotten to do something.

_I know I had something planned today. Is it booking my flight to Japan? No, Syaoron already did that for me. Hmm…_ Sakura grabbed her plane ticket and looked at the date and time of departure. What she read made her eyes go wide in realization. She was to leave tomorrow at 9AM. _How the hell did this happen?_ She thought and then it struck her. _Syaoron…grrr. _She frantically started packing her stuff and etc. into her many suitcases. But by now, she had gone shopping so many times that she needed 3 more suitcases, which she promptly went out to buy.

_I'm going to murder that brown-haired boy when I see him,_ Sakura thought. But then she saw the ring on her finger and all anger and frustration she had towards the handsome boy faded away. _I'm getting married._

Meanwhile, another certain brown-haired boy was standing outside the restaurant waiting for Sakura. He glanced at his watch that read 8pm.

"Where is she?" Peter grumbled to himself.

He was losing his patience but he didn't remember where she lived so he couldn't go barging in to her apartment and her cell phone had been turned off. _What the hell could she possibly be doing?_

He waited for another 30 mins and then just left, muttering curses under his breath. _No one stands me up and gets away with it. I'll get her tomorrow._ A tall, beautiful brunette walked by and gave him a wink. _Oh well, at least I won't be alone tonight_, he thought and followed the brunette.

* * *

**AN: Ok done...eww...man whore. But sakura won't have any problems with him...yet...other problems for the couple will be coming their way...but can they overcome?...yes no?...too bad..yu gotta WAIT**


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

**_VERY IMPORTANT READ: I AM NOT AGAINST KOREANS...FRANKLY I AM KOREAN SO I CAN'T BE AGAINST KOREANS CAN I...IF I OFFENDED ANYONE I'M SORRY. i WAS BASING THE CHARACTER ON SOME GUY I KNEW WHO FREAKED ME OUT OK?..._**

**AN: I wanted to finish this chapter and have it out like two days after the last one, but I didn't get the time to finish it. But here it is now ppl. Some relationship troubles, new engagement, obssessed man whore...w/o what kinda plot would it be right? ANYWAYS I bet only two or three ppl read this so..i'll shutup now and let you get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. although i wished i owned the jewellry thats mentioned in this fic. xD**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 

---Japan 3:30 pm---

A very jet-lagged Sakura walked out of the gate towards the exit to catch the next cab to Syaoron's house and kill him for booking her flight so early. Too bad she'll never get the chance.

She got her baggage and started walking out to where most people wait for others to come out, or the "ARRIVAL AREA" as its called. Anyway, she expected to see a crowd all around. What she didn't expect was to see it, not only empty, but also filled with roses everywhere and pink, red and green balloons falling from the ceiling. And in the mist of it all stood Syaoron, standing with a bouquet of red roses that were surrounded on the outside by white roses in his hands.

Sakura just stood there gaping at the sight. Her "prince" standing in a field of balloons and roses, with a beautiful bouquet in his arms waiting for his "princess", her. All the anger she felt towards him for booking her flight early disappeared. She dropped her bags and slowly started to walk towards Syaoron. This was one mesmerizing sight; two lovers being reunited. Of course, because of the company's fame and Syaoron's popularity, the media was all there. Flashing camera lights and murmur of thousands of reporters made the background noise of the scene but Sakura didn't mind.

After a few more steps she broke out into a run and stopped a bit in front of Syaoron. She just looked into his eyes and tried to read all the emotions it held. She saw happiness, love, and a bit of nervousness as well. _Probably nervous because I'm gonna kill him afterwards._

Syaoron stared at her for awhile before offering her the bouquet.

"Welcome back Sakura." Syaoron smiled.

Sakura just stared at him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a smile on her face. Syaoron wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around in his arms. He had missed her so much and was happy that she was finally there with him in his arms.

They pulled away slightly and that was when Sakura noticed all the flashing lights. She turned her head and saw about a million cameras flashing. She pushed herself off of Syaoron and stood there wide-eyed staring at the many people who were trying to get their attention so they could ask them some questions.

Syaoron took one look at Sakura's face expression and started to laugh histerically. She had an expression of mingled shock and fury and fatigue. He decided to bring her out of her reverie by shaking her lightly.

"Sakura?…uhh Sakura…HEY!" Syaoron finally started yelling after he couldn't get her attention. Sakura finally turned towards him and started seriously freaking out.

"What are all these reporters doing here Syaoron? No one is supposed to know we're engaged until we actually decide on a wedding date. This totally goes against everything we planned!" Sakura whined. She was too tired to yell at Syaoron at the moment so whining would have to suffice.

"I know baby, but we're famous, even when I take a step outside my car there's at least 5 reporters with cameras in my face. And this is a public airport which I just had cleared out for today. You gotta gimme credit for that right?" Syaoron pleaded.

"Cocky." Sakura muttered under her breath. She turned and looked at the many reporters staring expectantly at the two. "What are they waiting for?"

"For you to accept the flowers…and something else."

She accepted the flowers and looked suspiciously at Syaoron. "Something else what?"

"This." Syaoron leaned in and captured Sakura's lips in a sweet kiss. The reporters went wild and went into a big murmur of reporters reporting the couple's romance out loud.

Sakura was in a daze even after they broke apart from the kiss so Syaoron put his arm around her waist and led her out of the airport. He already told three people to get Sakura's luggage and bring it to his apartment, where Sakura would be staying.

For the next few days, the top news was about Syaoron's and Sakura's developing romance and of course, the scene at the airport. Rumors had begun flying around saying that they were getting married in the next month, that Sakura was pregnant with Syaoron's child and all that other junk the media usually comes up with. Sakura was getting pretty pissed about all the talk but she couldn't just go and beat the crap outta them.

Syaoron on the other hand was enjoying all this, thinking it might speed up his marriage. He didn't show it but he was kinda possessive of Sakura. Too bad he doesn't know that all this publicity is bad, especially when you got a obsessed man whore after your fiancée.

With all the publicity, Peter was able to know exactly where to find Sakura, and he was definitely going to go find her, and make her, his. It wouldn't be hard to find her but getting her was another story. With the security guards around her office building and etc, plus her fame in Asia and America, he'd have to think up a good, clever plan. That, he was capable of.

Yelan was having a field day with the publicity. With the pressure of the media, and a little pressing on her half, she'd get Sakura to get married to Syaoron before she graduated. The four sisters, well, you know them, all they thought was how cute their younger brother was and how sweet they looked together and how cute the whole affair was. Now all they needed was to help plan the wedding and they'd have no other wish.

**Few Days Later**

Sakura and Syaoron walked into the conference room for the first meeting since Sakura had returned. Today's topic: new projects for the next year. New Year's day was in two months and they needed to start picking what projects they'd be working on the next year. Sakura had spent the previous days to get caught up on what was going on. The only good that had come out of the publicity had been that their stocks went up a bit more than usual. She had been working hard the last few days getting caught up; a signing of a contract with a big company was in a few days and she didn't want to seem unaware of things when it happened.

Syaoron and Sakura sat down at the head of the conference table looking at everyone expectantly.

"Well people, let's get started." Sakura may have gotten her memory back and was now also taking classes most of the time, but she never lost her 'all-business seriousness' attitude.

In about two hours, Syaoron and Sakura were up to speed with everything they needed to know about all the proposed projects and approved the projects they thought would be the most successful and look good for the company.

Sakura was going to go meet Tomoyo for lunch so Syaoron headed back to their office. Before Sakura arrived, Syaoron redid his office to make it fitting for him and Sakura. He passed by his secretary and asked if there were any phone calls.

"None for you sir but there was one for Ms. Kinomoto. A Mr. Peter Song called; he just called and is still on the line. Should I tell him Ms. Kinomoto is out?"

"I'll take the call; transfer him please." Syaoron walked into the office and answered the ringing phone. Before he could even saying anything, the man on the other end started talking.

"Hey Sakura, it's Peter. What happened the other day? I thought we were gonna meet for dinner?"

There was silence on the phone and Peter was waiting for Sakura to answer.

"Uhh…Sakura?…hello?"

"This is Li Syaoron, Sakura's fiancé. Sakura's isn't here right now so I'll tell her you called." Syaoron's voice was curt and laced with coldness. He didn't even want to know who this Peter guy was but if he had asked Sakura out then it was his business. He hung up before Peter could answer back and walked out of his office. He told his secretary to cancel all his plans for the day and walked out to the gym. Might as well go relieve stress, and he needed to keep up his muscular build and hot body. He didn't want a beer belly by the time he was 30.

**With Sakura**

"TOMOYO!"

"AHH SAKURA"

Tomoyo was waiting for Sakura at the new exclusive café, _Floating Terrace_. Only people with passes could get in and of course Sakura and Tomoyo being who they were, were the first people to receive passes.

"So Sakura, what you've been up to since you got back?" Tomoyo asked.

"Business as usual. Catching up on things I've missed, signing contracts…etc." Sakura replied dully.

"You forgot making public love scenes with Syaoron." Tomoyo snickered.

"Shush Tomoyo. That was all Syaoron's fault." Sakura grumbled.

"Yea well, it was pretty entertaining for Eriol and me." Tomoyo laughed as she thought back to what she and Eriol said about the whole affair.

"Speaking of Eriol…" Tomoyo lifted her left hand to show Sakura. On it was a beautiful canary yellow diamond engagement ring.

"AHHHH TOMOYO! When?"

"Last week." Tomoyo's face was glowing with happiness as she told her closest friend the news.

"So…have you guys set a date yet? I get to be maid of honor right?"

They spent 2 hours talking about wedding prep and when they should go shopping for stuff they'd need, including Tomoyo's wedding dress, and Sakura's bridesmaid's dress. And then there's finding the hall and reception place, caterer, florists, photographers…etc. Even after the two hours, they still were only half way through discussing, but Sakura needed to get back and prepare for the next day's contract signing so she left and told Tomoyo she'd call her later.

**Back at the Office**

"Hey Sara," Sakura greeted her assistant, who also had a desk next to the Syaoron's secretary's desk, "Did I have any calls?"

"Yea," Sara replied, "You had a call from a Peter Song, but Mr. Li answered, although afterwards he came out in a bad mood. He's back so you can ask him what it was about."

"Thanks Sara."

Sakura walked in to see Syaoron at the desk busily reading over some new reports. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Sakura.

"Hi." Syaoron said gruffly.

"Hey Syao. I heard you answered one of my calls. What was it about?" Sakura greeted happily. When she saw that Syaoron wasn't talking she got concerned.

"Syaoron? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura?"

"Yea?"

"Were you cheating on me in France?"

* * *

**AN: muhahaha...so...jealous Syaoron is gettin suspicious. Wonder what he'll do when he finds out about Peter...well keep imagining and wait till the next chapter ;**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: ok next chap is here. long awaited huh?...How could Syaoron think that Sakur was cheating on her you ask? because i made it that way. but as i have stressed before, this is only the beginning of the couple's troubles. ANYWHOOZ...what does everyone think of the storyso far?...comments or any requests appreciated.**

**Disclaimer- i don't own anything but the plot...don't sue me )**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"Were you cheating on me in France?"

Sakura just stared at him like he had grown another head.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't believe he would think that, after all they've been through. Hadn't she already told him that she wanted to be with him? What the heck was going on here?

"You heard me. Were you cheating on me in France? We could've broken off the wedding if you don't want to get married to me. All you had to do was tell me so, regardless of what the stupid will says." Syaoron said coldly. Of course he could be wrong, but guys tend to think of only one side of the story when they're mad…in other words…they're delusional.

"How dare you? How could you possibly think that of me Syaoron? Is that really the kind of girl you think I am? I don't believe this." Sakura was shocked beyond belief. Not only was he accusing her of something outrageous, but he was also giving her the same cold attitude he usually uses on the whores that cling themselves to him for his money.

"Who's Peter?" Syaoron inquired.

"Peter? He was a classmate of mine in Paris. We had to do a project together. That's all." Sakura replied. Syaoron just kept staring into her eyes looking for an ounce of deceit. When he saw none, his cold façade fell and his anger melted away a bit. Too bad for him, Sakura had just started getting angry.

"So what was Peter talking about when he said you missed the dinner date?" Syaoron asked softly.

"Dinner date?" Sakura was confused and then she realized what he was talking about. "Oh…he said he'd buy me dinner before I left but I never showed up."

"Oh…ok then." Syaoron started to walk towards the door but Sakura was not finished with him.

"Li Syaoron don't you dare open that door. We are not finished." Sakura said coldly.

"What?" Syaoron let out a sigh, he had seen this coming and turned back towards his fiancée.

"Do you really not trust me enough to tell you if I want to really marry you or not? You just jump to conclusions about things without talking to me about it first and thinks of the worst before discussing things with me. How could you actually think that I'd cheat on you? Is that how you think of me? Some low girl that sleeps around, is that it?" Sakura had tears of anger and disappointment in her eyes and Syaoron couldn't bear to look at her.

Hanging his head he replied, "I just…" but his voice trailed off.

"Just what Syaoron?" Sakura pressed on.

"I…I just thought you did it because you didn't really want to marry me. You fought so hard to postpone our wedding, even by going to school." Syaoron's voice was barely audible but Sakura heard it, and her expression and voice softened.

"I didn't do those things because I didn't want to marry you. I did it because, I needed time to get ready."

"Get ready for what? No one can be ready for marriage life Sakura, that's how people live and learn together, people who love each other." Syaoron grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug and Sakura wrapped her arms around his back.

"I guess I should tell you what I'm studying then huh?" Sakura whispered quietly.

"That'd be nice…"

"I'm learning adolescence psychology and child parenting. Just being prepared like I said." Sakura blushed as she said this. "Oh, and I'm also learning basic cooking…that's what I was doing in Paris."

Syaoron's face went blank for a second but it cracked in to a smile…then a chuckle…then a full blown hysterical laugh. _That's what she's been studying? To become a mother and wife. HAHA This is too funny._

"Stop laughing Syaoron." Sakura growled.

"Sorry Sakura. It's just a bit funny. No one can learn to become a good parent. That's one of the things you have to learn."

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared." Sakura mumbled. "Well, I guess we can get married early now. My classes are over."

"I thought it'd be another 3 years till you graduate?" Syaoron asked.

"Yeah but since I don't plan on majoring in these things, might as well stop. I learned everything I wanted to know." Sakura winked at him and started to walk out.

_---2 weeks later at Tokyo International Airport---_

"Here I come my lovely Sakura." Peter walked out of the gate and straight for a cab. First things first, get a hotel, and then go after Sakura.

"Syaoron! We want to help Sakura pick out the wedding dress!" Four distinct voices whined over the phone while Syaoron pulled the receiver away from his ear.

"I already told you…Tomoyo and I are going to pick the dress out so there. You can help with everything else." Syaoron hung up the phone before any arguments could be made. In about 10 minutes, he and Sakura were going to meet Tomoyo so she could measure Sakura and show them the designs she made for the dress. Tomoyo volunteered to personally design the dress, and the bridesmaids' dresses, since she was the Maid of Honour.

Sakura and Syaoron were currently at their penthouse, (Sakura moved in with him at his penthouse) and Sakura was getting dressed to go out.

"Sakura hurry up. You're not going for a press conference so you don't have to get dressed up you know" Syaoron yelled through the door.

"Yeah, but with all the publicity we get, I don't want to look like a hag on tv." Sakura argued back. There was always a crowd of reporters and cameras waiting outside their building to get them on camera.

Finally Sakura opened the door and walked out wearing a pair of tight jeans, a pink tank top and a white zip-up hoodie over it that was zipped up half way. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few strands hanging loose here and there. Syaoron was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black wife beater that showed his muscular body and brought a jacket along just in case. They looked like the cool kids from a high school.

As soon as they walked out of the building, they were greeted with flashes of cameras and mikes being shoved in their faces by reporters. Their bodyguards came and pushed back the mob so Syaoron and Sakura could get into the limo to Tomoyo's place. However, a hand grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her away from Syaoron and of course Sakura reacted by screaming.

"Sakura?" Syaoron turned to his side to find his fiancée gone.

"SYAORON!" a distressed voice called out. He turned around to see a man grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her to a car. Syaoron sprinted towards the man and growled.

"Let go of my fiancée." Syaoron's voice turned into a deadly growl.

The man just laughed histerically. "She's my woman. She just missed our date in Paris."

Sakura gasped and said "Peter?"

"Yes my love?" Peter whispered huskily. This only made Syaoron more angry. He grabbed Sakura, pulled him behind her and punched Peter square in the jaw.

"You stay away from my fiancée or I'll have half the police in all of Asia on your ass." Syaoron growled at him loudly. He turned around and brought Sakura to the limo while the body guard blocked Peter from doing anything further.

Safe in the car Syaoron calmed down enough to see how shaken up Sakura really was. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and pulled her close to him. She slowly started to calm down and she stopped shaking.

"Don't worry Sakura, nothing's going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it, even if I have to kill Peter and go to jail and bail myself out afterwards." Syaoron reassured her.

"But what if.." He cut her off with a light kiss.

"No buts, nothing will happen to you." He repeated.

They arrived at Tomoyo's and went straight to her room. Of course there's no way to deceiver her and she immediately took notice of how pale Sakura was.

"What happened Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing." Sakura replied softly.

"You can't lie to me Sakura, you only stutter when you're nervous or something's wrong."

Sakura looked at Syaoron who nodded and turned back to Tomoyo.

"I…I think I have a stalker." Sakura muttered. Tomoyo's eyes widened and her expression went dark.

"WHAT! Who?" Tomoyo burst out.

"This guy who was in my college class at France. I didn't think he'd do something like this, least of all follow me to Japan." Sakura replied.

"Did he try to hurt you? If he did I swear to god I'll sick Eriol on him." Tomoyo ranted on.

"What does Eriol have to do with it?" Syaoron spoke up for the first time.

"Eriol is an expert martial artist. Didn't he tell you? He used to work as a bounty hunter for England too." Tomoyo said casually.

"Yea I'm pretty good at Martial Arts too…never did any bounty hunting though. Is he up for hire?" Syaoron was obviously joking about the last part but it still made Sakura feel safer. She had her friends and fiancé; what could possibly go wrong…right?

It was all over the news about the mystery man who grabbed Sakura and what he had said. _Excellent, my plan is working.

* * *

_

**AN: That's all folks...hahah review please...i think that's all i got to say )**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: _wow...haven't written a updated in like 3 weeks. but i'm not sure anyone reads this anymore. haven't got any reviews at all. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. IN NEED OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. _**

**_Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

It was all over the news about the mystery man who grabbed Sakura and what he had said. _Excellent, my plan is working._

**---2 days later---**

Tomoyo and Sakura finally decided on a wedding dress and bridesmaid's dresses. Now all that was left was to design Syaoron's tux, which proved to be difficult cause Syaoron was being difficult. They already decided on a white tux and Tomoyo had designed three different types of white tuxedos. Only problem being, Syaoron complains too much.

Syaoron walked out onto the runway the final prototype of Tomoyo's white tux. It wasn't white white, more of a vanilla color. Sakura looked as if she was looking at the perfect man. The tux matched her dress perfectly, and if Syaoron didn't like it, well that'd be too bad for him because he was wearing that one.

"What do you think Syaoron?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoron looked at himself in the mirror and kept turning from side to side nodding.

"I like it. It's not stuffy like the other two. I'll wear this one." He replied

"YES!" Tomoyo and Syaoron just turned to Sakura with a shocked expression.

"Oops…" Sakura mumbled with a blush on her face.

So the couples wedding clothes were all done and ready. Tomoyo just wanted to make final adjustments to Sakura's wedding dress and Syaoron's tux. Next stop, the florists.

"Hello, may I help you?" The florist asked.

"Well, actually, we're just looking for flowers for a wedding. But we haven't got a precise date yet so we're just going to browse today." Sakura informed the kind lady.

"Oh, no problem. Would you like to see our wedding packages?"

"Yes that'd be most helpful." Sakura replied.

The florist brought out a large book filled with the different pictures of flowers they use and the different wedding options they could get. While Sakura looked at that, Syaoron started to wander around. Another florist followed him around in case he needed help with anything.

Syaoron came across cherry blossom flowers and red and pink roses.

"Can you shape the red roses into a heart shape and have the pink roses and cherry blossoms outlining it in a bouquet?" Syaoron asked.

"Of course Mr. Li. Would you like me to prepare the bouquet for you?" the second florist asked.

"Yes thank you."

Sakura continued to look through the book but couldn't find anything that she liked. She liked parts of different orders but she didn't find one that caught her eye.

" Excuse me?" Sakura called for the florist

"Yes miss?"

"Is it possible to make an order that isn't in this book?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes of course although, it will cost more." The florist answered.

"Oh, money won't be an issue." Sakura started making a list of all the flowers she wanted and what arrangements would go with each. When she finished she looked around for Syaoron and when she couldn't find him she figured he'd wandered outside. She thanked the lady and walked out to be greeted by a beautiful bouquet of red, pink roses and cherry blossoms and standing behind them was Syaoron.

"Syaoron?"

"For you milady." Syaoron bowed offering the bouquet which Sakura accepted and gave Syaoron a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Syaoron, they're absolutely beautiful."

It was now April and it had been almost 3 months since Sakura had chosen a wedding dress and etc. The date was fixed to be on July 14; they had wanted a spring wedding but because of the business, it didn't work out that way. So a summer wedding it is. Flowers have been ordered, menu's been chosen, the church and reception hall reserved. Now all that was left was to make the seating arrangements and send out the invites. But first things first, make the guest list.

"What about your friends in New York? Do you want to invite any of them?" Syaoron asked.

"Umm…just a couple I guess. I don't talk to many of them anymore since I've moved to Japan." Sakura replied. "We should invite some of our business associates though right?"

"I've already added the important ones on to the list, and everyone in my family and yours." Syaoron told her.

Yelan and Syaoron's four sisters walked in to the room and looked at how battered they both looked.

"We'll take it from here Syaoron, why don't you two go eat and rest." Yelan took the papers from Syaoron's and Sakura's hands and went into her study with the four trailing behind her.

The next thing that Syaoron and Sakura felt were 5 pair of hands shoving them out of the study.

The door slammed behind them leaving a stunned couple.

Syaoron sighed and turned to Sakura, "Might as well go and relax." They went to their room and took a nice long nap.

---2hours Later---

"SAKURA I'M HERE WITH YOUR DRESS!" Tomoyo's voice rang throughout the Li Mansion.

Sakura still remained asleep but Syaoron bolted up to the sound of the screaming girl downstairs. Syaoron's eyes were wide open and he looked around.

"HEY SAKURA! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Syaoron recognized that voice at once. He turned towards his sleeping soon-to-be wife and shook her awake.

"Sakura", Syaoron whispered, "Tomoyo's here with your wedding dress. Come on get up." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead as her eyes opened.

Sakura woke up and walked downstairs to greet Tomoyo. Since Syaoron wasn't allowed to see the dress, he decided to sleep some more.

"Hey Tomoyo. You finished the dress already? Dang you're fast." Sakura looked down to see her wedding dress in a bag and matching shoes and a jewelry box. "You got matching jewelry too?"

"Call it, my wedding gift to you." Tomoyo winked at her and the two friends walked into the living room to try on the clothes.

Sakura's dress was magnificent. (AN: but you don't get to know what the dress looks like till the wedding date) The dress fit perfectly, and accompanied with the new accessories that Tomoyo brought, Sakura looked like a porcelain bride doll. Too bad Syaoron wasn't allowed to see; he would've dropped dead.

"OMGSH SAKURA…you look absolutely GORGEOUS!" Tomoyo practically squealed as she circled Sakura a few times.

Sakura stared into the mirror and looked herself over. It was her dream dress come to life. Plus her veil and tiara topped it off. She looked like a royal princess bride.

"Tomoyo it's wonderful. It's even better than the prototype." Sakura continued to marvel at her dress.

"Well, I did make a few adjustments. I got some inspiration from Eriol." Tomoyo replied

"Hmm..I wonder how…" Sakura said suggestively.

"Hush Sakura."

Tomoyo decided that there were still some adjustments to be made so she took the wedding dress and veil back, but she left the accessories at Sakura's house since it wouldn't matter if Syaoron saw those. Just as Tomoyo left, Syaoron walked down the stairs, stretching and yawning.

"Tomoyo gone?" Syaoron asked.

"Yep…ahh you should've seen the dress. It looks so fantastic. Exactly how I pictured it but even better." Sakura continued thinking about her dress and the day she would be wearing down the aisle.

"As long as it comes off easily…" Sakura bopped him over the head before he could say another word.

"Hentai" She muttered as she went to the kitchen for some food.

**---Saturday Night---**

Sakura and Syaoron were attending a charity event for an orphanage chain that was all over Japan and China. The money was going to be used to set up computer systems in every orphanage in Japan to further improve the children's education. The event was an auction of several paintings and art pieces, one of a kind antiques, furniture, jewelry…etc.

Sakura and Syaoron were only two of the many billionaires who were going to attend. But of course, as two of the youngest and most attractive billionaires in the country, their actions were being more publicized then others. The event was talked about for weeks, and many people were excited to see what the most popular couple would purchase and donate.

As always, they both wanted to look fashionable. Sakura was wearing a long, royal blue gown that hugged her every curve. It was strapless on one side and the strap on the other side had a pink sequin pattern in the shape of a sakura blossom. The hem of her dress was aligned with white and pink sequins. The dress was simple but still looked classy and showed Sakura in the light she wanted. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun with strands falling randomly, framing her face. She wore the jewelry set Syaoron had bought her for their year anniversary and was holding a matching bag in her right hand.

Syaoron was wearing a dark blue suit without a tie. He was wearing a lighter blue collared button-down shirt with the first two buttons left unbuttoned. His pants had iron creases, giving him the sharp, business look. His hair was messy as always but that's what distinguished him from all the other men. His suit jacket was slung over his left shoulder, held by his hand, and his other hand was firmly holding Sakura's. He gave her hand a slight squeeze and turned to face her. She turned towards him and smiled, the smile that melted his cold personality away and revealed the happy person she remembered from her childhood.

Syaoron helped Sakura into the limo and got in after her. 30 minutes later, they arrived in front of the great mansion that was being used to hold the event. As soon as Sakura and Syaoron stepped out of their limo, hundreds upon hundreds of lights started flashing and people were flocking up to them. People, as in reporters of course. Sakura answered a few of them to be polite, as did Syaoron but soon they decided it was time to go in so they left the reporters and went directly inside. Little did they know, another person they both knew was going to attend the charity event, but not for the auction.

--------------

Dinner was over and the auction was about to begin. Waiters had come around to take away their plates and give out the bid numbers. Tomoyo and Eriol were also there so it wasn't as much of a bore as Syaoron and Sakura expected it to be. They had fun talking about wedding prep and Syaoron had fun teasing Eriol about when he was gonna get tied down by his fiancée. Sakura just glared at him demanding what he meant by that question and…well you know the drill.

They started to settle down when an announcer started to speak saying the auction would begin shortly and blah blah blah…

5 minutes later, a man dressed in a tux came on stage and took the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending tonight's charity event." The announcer said. Syaoron turned to the announcer and saw that it was someone he recognized but couldn't really remember from where. Sakura was still busily whispering to Tomoyo about things only women would want to talk about.

The announcer continued, "All proceeds will be going to…well to tell you the truth, I don't know and I don't care."

It then hit Syaoron, and his expression darkened and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"I'm here for one and only one thing…my _Sakura_."

At the announcement of her name Sakura looked up towards the stage and she went into a shock when she saw who it was. _It's him_ Sakura was beyond shock now. She was frightened. Syaoron took her hand and held it reassuringly.

Peter opened his jacket to reveal two guns and a bomb strapped to his chest, and the clock was running. It read 5 minutes and counting.

"Now if my lovely Sakura would come on stage please." And with that Peter took out his gun and pointed it directly to Syaoron. "Or else Syaoron dies."

Sakura gasped as she looked from Syaoron to the gun pointed at him. Syaoron just shook his head and held her hand firmly. He sure as hell wasn't going to give into this bastard, not now not ever.

"Come on Sakura, time's a wasting…"

* * *

**AN:...Please read and review...and as they say..._"That's all Folks"_**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: HAHAHA I loved everyone's reviews...however, sadly to say I believe this chapter won't be as exciting as the last one...still i hope everyone will enjoy this...**

**Disclaimer: nothing but the plot!**

without further ado...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Come on Sakura, time's a wasting…"

Syaoron just continued shaking his head and held on tighter to her hand. _There's no way I'm gonna let Sakura go anywhere with that lunatic._

"Come on Sakura, or else in less than five minutes, everyone here will die." Peter's voice was taunting and he knew that she would have to do what he wanted.

Sakura was torn between staying where she was or doing as Peter wanted. Neither was promising.

Syaoron stood up and faced Peter with an expression of pure hatred and anger. "She will never go to you. You'll never get her you sick twisted bastard."

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have to let her watch….YOU DYING SLOWLY!" Peter took the gun and aimed it at Syaoron and shot him in the leg.

Syaoron fell down clutching his leg and Sakura got down next to him with tears in her eyes. The people around them were hurriedly being escorted out by their bodyguards while Peter was distracted.

Sakura was crying silently, tears streaming down her face, mascara running. Syaoron reached up and wiped away a few of the tears that streamed down.

"I'll go Syaoron, I can't let him hurt you like this." Sakura whispered.

"No, don't do anything. We'll get through this, and I swear on my father's and your parent's grave that I'll kill him myself if he lays a hand on you." Syaoron was having difficulty talking through the pain and Sakura saw the strain.

Tomoyo got down next to Sakura to comfort her and see if there was anything she could do to help Syaoron. She had tears streaming down her face; she was afraid for her sister-like friend and the fiancé of her sister. Eriol got up from his feet with an expression of pure fury. No one can threaten his friends and bring tears to his fiancée's eyes while he was still alive and kicking. He pushed the emergency button on his cell phone that would automatically bring his friends from his bounty-hunting days there in a second.

"Do you think you'll get away with this? Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Eriol yelled. His hands were in tight fists and he looked as if he'd murder the next person who'd touch him.

"Well, I guess we got another wise ass here. Time to teach you boys a lesson." Peter aimed a shot at Eriol but Eriol jumped behind a table just in time and didn't get shot.

"Eriol stop please. I don't need you to get hurt also." Sakura cried out. Turning to Syaoron she caressed his cheek, which was becoming a bit pale and clammy. "I'll go Syaoron, you're losing blood you need to get to a hospital. I'll be ok Syaoron, you know me." She smiled somewhat, but it wasn't a really reassuring smile. She turned to Tomoyo and Eriol. "Please, take care of him." She stood to leave but Syaoron held on even tighter to her hand. More tears spilled, from both her and Syaoron.

"Don't Syaoron, if you die here, he'll win anyway." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips, "Get better, and find me as soon as you can. Please." She gave him another kiss and left towards the maniac on stage.

"Alright Peter, I'm here. Let them go and turn off the bomb." Sakura said coldly.

"Aww, what's with the coldness. I know you want me." Peter laughed as he looked back to the three still on the floor. "Come on, let's go" He grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her out the door. Once inside the safety of his car, he turned off the bomb and took it off. _Fools, they don't even know it's a fake. HA!_

He blindfolded Sakura and drove off. Her hands weren't tied but blindfolded, she couldn't really do much. He headed towards the countryside. His car had no license plate so they'd never be able to track him…so he thinks.

**meanwhile**

As soon as Peter left the mansion, Eriol's passé came. _If only they had gotten hear a minute before…_Eriol kept thinking in his head. They immediately called 911; the police, medics and media came. Media flashing cameras everywhere, police questioning witnesses and talking to Eriol about the attack and kidnapping while Syaoron was being treated by the medics with Tomoyo at his side.

Tomoyo tried calling Sakura's cell phone and found it on.

"Syaoron, did Sakura bring her cell phone with her tonight?" Tomoyo asked

"Yea, it was in her purse." Syaoron replied.

Tomoyo looked everywhere for Sakura's purse and found it gone. _She must have it with her._

"Syaoron, we can use Sakura's cell phone to track her by satellite." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Great, I'll get on it…"

"You'll do no such thing. If anything happens to you, Sakura will have Eriol's and my heads on a platter. We'll handle the tracking, you rest up and be ready to kick this bastard's ass when we bust him." Tomoyo was now beyond fired up. She was ready to kick some ass, and she knew exactly who's.

Eriol was having trouble with the police. Because Peter was an American citizen, he was not subject to Japanese law and therefore could not be arrested by the police

"He kidnapped a Japanese citizen! What the hell do you mean he isn't subject to Japanese law!" Eriol yelled at the detective.

"The most we can do is report the situation to the American Embassy." The detective replied.

"Well you goddamn better do something. Sakura is an American and Japanese citizen." Eriol growled. He turned towards Tomoyo and saw her getting into the ambulance with Syaoron. He climbed into the ambulance after her and the two went with Syaoron to the hospital. Eriol would inform Yelan about tonight later, but he probably wouldn't have to with all these reporters everywhere.

**At the Li Mansion**

Yelan was watching the news at home; her four daughters decided to go and buy some wedding gifts at the mall.

"BREAKING NEWS! The multi-billionaire couple Li Syaoron and Kinomoto Sakura have had one helluva day at the Asian Children's Foundation Fundraiser Auction. An American citizen by the name of Peter Song has intentionally crashed the event and has kidnapped Ms. Kinomoto. In the struggle, Mr. Li was shot in the leg. He is currently at being treated at Tokyo Hospital…." The TV announcer moved on to another topic as Yelan continued to stare at the tv in shock.

"Wei, get the car this instant!" Yelan yelled as she ran up the stairs to get ready.

**---With Sakura---**

The car stopped in front of a small house in the countryside. There wasn't even a road or anything, and obviously no people for miles. Peter undid the blindfold and tied her hands with the cloth. Sakura looked around trying to find anything familiar she could use to help Syaoron locate her…if she ever found a way to contact him. Peter pushed her towards the door and opened the door as he pushed her inside. The house would've been a nice vacation home. Nice and cozy with no interruptions. Too bad she was here with a psychotic idiot rather than her handsome Syaoron. She could still feel her cellphone in her coat pocket. Thank god she put it on silent or Peter would've taken it away immediately. Maybe, just maybe she'll be able to contact Syaoron and get him to rescue her. _I hope he's okay…_

"Hey! Hurry up and move inside, you're blocking the doorway." Peter prodded her back and the two moved inside. Sakura sat down on the sofa as Peter kept watching her, making sure she didn't try anything.

"No point in trying to escape sweetheart, you'll never find a way outta this place and there isn't anyone nearby for another 5-6 miles." Peter said confidently.

"Don't think you'll get away with this you sicko…I never led you on so I don't understand where the hell you're getting this idea that I feel something for you…at all." Sakura snapped at him.

The next second, Peter was sitting next to her on the couch with his hands around her waist and whispering in her ear.

"I know you like me…don't try to put up an act." Peter grabbed her and forcefully kissed her on the lips

**----At the hospital----**

Syaoron came out of surgery in two hours. He had to get a blood transplant because he had lost too much blood. Yelan and Eriol waited outside the O.R. while Tomoyo and the sisters waited in the waiting room. Tomoyo was having a lot of trouble trying to calm down the sisters, who were in a hysterical fit of tears, and they didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

The doctor came out of the operation room taking of his mask and gloves.

"How is he?" Eriol and Yelan asked together.

"The surgery went fine and he'll have a full recovery…in about 3 weeks. I know he'd like to be out looking for his fiancée but he needs lots of rest, especially after the blood loss."

"We understand, and we'll make sure Syaoron gets fully rested up." Eriol replied and took Yelan to the waiting room to tell the others.

Syaoron was wheeled out into a room and to recuperate from the surgery. They were allowed to visit him one at a time only, so he won't feel overwhelmed. Of course, he hadn't woken up yet so during that time, Eriol and Tomoyo called the cell phone company to ask them to locate Sakura's cell phone.

It took them about two hours to get the location of Sakura. The phone company didn't want seem to want to cooperate. Of course, after Eriol's threats and Tomoyo's biatching…they finally were able to get the information they needed. Now all they needed was to get in touch with the American Embassy and everything would be fine.

---10 pm---

Syaoron woke up to see white ceilings and his leg in a cast. It took him a few minutes to realize he was in a hospital. Then he realized how he came to be there..and…_What happened to Sakura!_

Syaoron tried to get up and saw that Eriol was sleeping on a cot and Tomoyo was in the armchair in the corner of the room.

"E...Eri-ol." Syaoron whispered out. His mouth was extremely dry and he drank the glass of water that was next to him on the night table.

"ERIOL!" Syaoron nearly yelled out.

Eriol opened one bleary eye and stared at Syaoron for a second before he realized that Syaoron had finally woken up.

"Ahh Syaoron, you're awake…"

"Cut the crap Eriol" Syaoron cut him off "Where's Sakura?"

* * *

**AN: I had actually finished the chapter two days before, on Thanksgiving Day...but i didn't have time to finish editing...so anyways sorry for the delay, and i'm half way through with the next chapter, so hopefully, it'll be up ASAP! REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: SO SORRY PEOPLE FOR THE LONG WAIT...I DIDN'T DO IT INTENTIONALLY I SWEAR...I THINK... so I suppose you are all wondering what the heck took me so long with this update and i must be honest...i was stumped on how to write this chapter...it was all in my head but I couldn't seem to get it out in writing...so i turned to other people's fanfics for inspiration..looking at different writing styles and whatnot...not to mention i had a ton of school work and college apps to prepare which are currently driving up my stress level exponentially but what can a student do you know?...Well for those of you who actually read my notes...you will later understand why when i say..."you may kill me for what i've done to the characters." hehe and now i'll stop my rambling and let you read on**

**Disclaimer: plot and nothing else**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Where's Sakura?"

Eriol remained silent, arguing with himself on the inside on whether he should tell Syaoron the truth, or make something up. Either way, he knew that Syaoron wouldn't sit still for either one.

"Well…we found out where she is, through her cell phone…" Eriol began.

"But..?" Syaoron knew that tone Eriol was using and he wasn't in the mood to listen to Eriol beating around the bush.

"But, the police won't help us with this, and we have to wait for the U.S. Embassy to send us some back up." Eriol finished in a rush.

"WHAT! Are you telling me I have to wait for a bunch of office bums to send me reinforcements to get my damn fiancée back?" Syaoron snapped. Tomoyo woke up to the rantings of Syaoron.

"Uhh…yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you" Eriol replied nervously.

Syaoron looked like he was about to explode, and neither could blame him. His fiancée was kidnapped, he's disabled in the hospital because of the same jerk, and now he's gotta wait for some office drones to decide what they're gonna do. Who knew how long that would take.

**---Sakura---**

Sakura was having a hard time not falling asleep. She didn't want to sleep when there was a psychopath in the same room as her. Who knew what he'd do while she was sleeping?

Peter continued to stare at his beauty, wondering why she wasn't sleeping. It was already midnight…_Probably doesn't trust me..not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. Hehe._

"What the hell are you staring at?" Sakura snapped. She was tired, and cranky. She wanted to be with Syaoron, not this crazy idiot.

"Ahh why the attitude beautiful?"

"Cut your crap. What are you really after? My money? Wouldn't be the first idiot who's tried." Sakura retorted.

"Money, I have…and now a beautiful wife-to-be." Peter said softly. Sakura shuddered; his voice was repulsive.

"Syaoron will find me, you fool."

"Yes but after that shot in the leg, it'll take a while. And by the time he figures out where we are now, we'll be out of the country. Now why don't you hand over that cell phone of yours that I know you're hiding in that purse."

_Damn…He knows._

**---U.S. Embassy---Two Days later**

A CIA Agent walked into a room where Eriol and Tomoyo were waiting.

"Good afternoon, I'm Agent Foxx." The agent extended his hand towards Eriol, who shook it.

"I'm Eriol Hiragiizawa and this is Tomoyo Daidju" (I completely fergot how to spell her last name...and I'm not sure if i spelled eriol's last name write either so a lil help on this matter please! ) )

"Hello" Foxx greeted Tomoyo. "Well, I've reviewed the case you've filed against Mr. Song." He looked over the file once more before he said anything further.

"As Ms. Kinomoto is a Japanese and American citizen, and seeing that Mr. Song is also an American citizen, we will deal with this using our methods. We would NOT like the Japanese police or family members to get involved."

"Are you freaking insane! Not get involved? How can we not? Do you know who's been kidnapped?" Tomoyo burst out. _What are these people thinking!_

"We know it's frustrating, but that's the way we do things here. We're leaving tomorrow to find Ms. Kinomoto." The agent droned on.

"We already have Sakura's location. All you need to do is arrest that bastard and get Sakura back. I'm sure you can do that right?" Eriol retorted. His face was grim and he didn't look like he wanted to leave Sakura's safety in the hands of some office bums…

"Sarcasm will not get Ms. Kinomoto, Mr Hiragiizawa." Agent Foxx replied.

**---FewDays Later With Sakura---**

Sakura was getting extremely distressed. With her cell phone gone, she couldn't call Syaoron secretly to see how he was doing. And she hadn't slept in 5 days.

Peter walked into the room seeing Sakura try hard not to fall asleep. He laughed evilly and walked towards Sakura.

"You can sleep you know…I promise not to rape you…yet anyway." Peter smirked as she gave him an icy glare.

"Like I'd trust you." Sakura snapped, now fully awake. "I wouldn't sleep even if you weren't 10 feet away from me in the same house."

"Ahh Sakura, that hurt deeply." He said in mock hurt.

Unfortunately for him, as they argued, Eriol and his boys were surrounding the house. He would've waited for the CIA and Interpol, but hell, they took so long, so Eriol just created a plan and went in. Reprecussions could be dealt with later...right now he had a friend to save.

First things first…they put sleeping gas in the room that Sakura and Peter were in. They really didn't want to gas Sakura, but they didn't really have a choice; she would forgive them anyways.

They crew waited outside until they saw that Peter had finally dropped to the floor, obviously dead asleep. Sakura was still trying hard not to nod off but it was becoming increasingly difficult not too. Her eyes grew heavy and her head kept nodding off until finally she gave in and floated off to dreamland.

Seeing that the two were finally asleep, Eriol nodded to his gang and they busted into the house. First things first, Eriol knocked the gun outta Peter's hand and tied him up. Eriol left the other guys to secure that no other threats were around the house while he ran towards Sakura to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere. Satisfied that she wasn't he asked one of the guys to put her in his car safely.

Eriol turned towards Peter and smirked a smirk that would've made even Syaoron a bit wary. _Payback's a b ain't it._

He could've always turned Peter over to the authorities, but he knew they would just release him and then the nutter'd be back on the streets again. No…Eriol was not about to let this lunatic have that chance. As the door was not open and some of the gas had seeped out, Peter started coming around…but he wouldn't be conscious for long. As soon as Eriol saw him open his eyes, he punched him square in the face and render him unconscious once again.

"That's for Sakura…you jerk." Eriol muttered before telling his boys to drag the poor bastard back to the car.

Now…mind you, Eriol is not a criminal. Always abided by the law and may have casually put a toe or two across the line before but never anything serious. But when some idiotic nitwit comes and causes his fiancée to cry and kidnaps his friend…theres nothing that anyone can do to stop him. _It's not like anyone will miss him. And besides, I'm sure Syaoron wants his share of beating this idiot down._ Eriol started to laugh evilly at this thought.

**Back at the Hospital**

Syaoron was becoming increasingly restless and feeling completely useless at the moment. He was stuck in some bed in some forsaken hospital waiting till he could finally get up and look for his damn wife…to be.

_That retarded American better not have tried anything with Sakura…or I'll break his damn hands off and rip his eyes out!_ Syaoron started growling to himself just thinking about some psycho touching his Sakura.

At the sound of growling Tomoyo woke up and looked around. She saw that Syaoron was awake and looking extremely pissed and restless.

"What's wrong Syaoron?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"I wanna get out of this stinkin' hospital and go look for Sakura damnit. But I can't do that with this bad leg can I?" He snapped.

"Calm down Syaoron, Eriol's already gone to get her. They should be back soon."

"WHAT! When did he leave! Why didn't he tell me?" Syaoron yelled.

"He left about 5 hours ago and he didn't tell you because he knew you'd argue saying that you wanted to go along but obviously that's impossible in your predicament." Tomoyo replied calmly. She didn't appreciate being yelled at but understood Syaoron's feelings so she let it slide…for now. "I hope they get here safely"

_Me too…_Syaoron thought.

**On the Highway somewhere**

Eriol was driving down the highway…it had started raining and the roads had become a bit slippery so he wasn't driving too fast. There were no cars behind him anyway….just a few cars that passed by on the opposite side once in awhile. His crew had already left their separate ways after making sure Eriol would be fine with the psychotic nutcase. He looked into the backview mirror to make sure that Sakura was asleep and well. He knew she didn't get an ounce of sleep from the dark circles under her eyes so he let her lie in the back and placed Peter up front. It would be easier to knock him out again if he ever woke up.

BIG MISTAKE…

Peter was already conscious, although he didn't let on about it, not wanting to get knocked out again. His hands were tied and so were his legs and he had a gag around his mouth. But that doesn't mean he can't move.

As soon as he got the opportunity, he grabbed the steering wheel with both his hands. Eriol was taken back from shock and momentarily lost thought of what he should do. Peter kept tugging on the steering wheel, hoping it would make Eriol pull over, which was the initial plan…but with the roads so slippery, the car just started to spin around and around. With no control over the car, Eriol could do nothing when…..CRASH!

A truck that had justrounded the corner wasn't able to stop in time and crashed into the back of the car. Eriol and Peter were fineeven though theyhadcuts and bruises here and therebut…Sakura…. The whole backside of the car was completely crushed and Sakura had been thrown off the seat of the car onto the floor of it. Blood ran down the side of her face from her head…all three unconscious…………..

* * *

**AN: So how many of you want to kill me now?...ALL raise their hand...that's what i thought...well..._gotta run_ :runs out:**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I finished this chap real fast. I tried to make it as long as possible, but then found outthat i had to end it where it was so...xP...srry...anyways...i've thought up a plot for a new story but i haven't worked on it yet. But when it makes its debut, i shall let all you fellow readers know and ask your opinion**

**Disclaimer: nothing but the plot**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

…all three unconscious…

Ambulances came 30 mins later followed by the media. Reporters were everywhere reporting the accident of the vehicle containing the multi-billionaire businesswoman Sakura Kinomoto and the infamous British Bounty Hunter Eriol Hiragiizawa. Of course it was also reported that the American who kidnapped Sakura was found tied up in the front seat. Their current status was unknown and they had been rushed to Tokyo Hospital.

The news was on everywhere channel on television. Even the radio stations stopped their talk shows to report the new accident and follow-ups.

**Li Mansion**

"Breaking News…a car that held the recently kidnapped billionaire Sakura Kinomoto has been in a car crash with a delivery truck on the highway. Eriol Hiragiizawa, the renown bounty hunter from England was also in the car…it seems on a rescue mission for Sakura…"

Yelan, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimel and Sheifa had also been watching the news and left straight for the hospital.

Syaoron, who had been watching the news from the TV in his ward with Tomoyo, was now beyond shock and tried to get out of bed. Tomoyo was beyond tears at the news of her fiancé and best friend both being unconscious in the car crash. Seeing her distressed and considering she had consoled him when he had been in the same predicament, he comforted Tomoyo the best he could while praying to god that Eriol and his Sakura were okay.

This is all that psychopath's fault. When this is over, I'm gonna sue him till he doesn't even have a penny left.

**---3 Days Later---**

Syaoron was still in his bed, lying down at the doctor's request. He had tried many times to go to Sakura's room but the doctor refused to let him in saying he also needed his rest if he wanted to recover from the leg injury. Of course Syaoron argued back many times but in the end, Yelan had convinced Syaoron to rest saying she'd watch over Sakura and tell him if anything happened…

So you're all wondering…what did happen to Sakura, Eriol and the psycho…I mean Peter. WELL….Peter had a broken arm and a mild concussion, but the doctor's said he'd be fine. Unfortunately for him, as soon as he recovered, he'd be going to jail. Eriol had some internal bleeding and few bruises and fractures on his head but other than that he was fine.

Sakura…ahh well, no one said it had to be good news all the time. Sakura was once again, in a coma. The doctors said that she should come around in about two weeks. The coma was supposed to help her body recover and heal the internal wounds in her body. She had a fracture in her ankle and a few cuts here and there on her head and face. The main question was…would she have another case of amnesia?…She was hit in the back of the head, which is how she had lost her memory in the first car crash, but would it happen again?….

Syaoron silently prayed to himself that Sakura wouldn't lose her memory again. Those days that she had acted like she never met him before had been several knives being plunged into his hard, painstakingly one at a time.

_:Somewhere inside Sakura's head:_

_Gosh it's cold in here…where am I? Syaoron? Tomoyo? Eriol?…Anybody! Why's it so dark?…why am I talking to myself like a crazy person. SYAORON!_

**IN SAKURA'S ROOM**

"…Syaoron…" a weak voice mumbled out. Yelan immediately turned to stare at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Sakura honey? Are you awake?" Yelan asked softly walking over to Sakura.

"…"

"hmm… must've been my imagination." Yelan went back to reading her book.

_Sakura…wake up soon_.

* * *

All wedding preparations had been put on hold due to the fact that the bride and groom were both in the hospital. The wedding was going to be in a few months but who knew how long Sakura's coma would last, even if it was only to heal her body. And what if she did lose her memory, how long till she'd get it back again. Last time it had taken about 10 years… another ten years then?

A week had passed since the incident. Peter was in jail and was supposed to be tried in court in a month. Syaoron had a full recovery and was currently sitting in Sakura's room, watching over her. He hardly ever left, except when he had really important business meetings that could not be put off.

Syaoron was sitting next to Sakura's bed with her hand in his.

"Sakura, please get up…You have to yell at me for doing such a bad job with the company…" Syaoron joked. But his cheery façade only lasted a few seconds; his expression once again turned grim, and if it wasn't for his strong personality and masculinity, he probably would've broken down and cried.

Sakura had gotten a lot better, her cuts were healing well and so were her fractures. The doctors said her internal bleeding was taking long to heal which was why she was still in her coma. Occasionally, she'd subconsciously call for Syaoron, and Syaoron would rush to her side, in case she woke up.

Soon sleep overtook the fatigued, chestnut haired boy. He hadn't slept in days and couldn't help falling asleep. He dreamt about the past…their past…

**Syaoron's dream**

"Come on Syaoron! Let me see!" A small girl whined. She had short, straight auburn hair that was slightly pulled back by a pink hairband with little cherryblossoms painted on it. A gift from Syaoron on her 7th birthday.

"NEVER!" the young boy replied with mischief in his eyes as he ran away from the whining girl. His messy brown hair flying back as he ran down the hill in the park they were currently at. The families were having a picnic and he and Sakura were left to play.

Sakura tried to chase after him but soon stumbled and fell back. Her knee was cut and she started to cry. Syaoron looked back hearing the wail of a young girl to see his friend sitting on the ground clutching her knee. He ran as fast as he could towards the crying girl and plopped down right beside her trying to see the cut. It wasn't too deep but still, it was bleeding.

"Wait here Sakura, I'll get a band-aid from mother." Sakura merely nodded and sniffled as Syaoron ran back to where their parents were seated.

2 minutes later, Syaoron was sitting right beside Sakura again cleaning her cut with alcohol. She started to cry again from the sting and Syaoron blew on the cut to ease the pain and placed a band-aid over it.

"There all better." Syaoron said.

"Thanks Syaoron" Sakura sniffled and gave him a light peck on the cheek. They completely forgot why Sakura had been chasing him in the first place and instead laid back on the grass and looked up at the passing clouds.

_"Syaoron?"_

"Syaoron?" Reluctantly, Syaoron woke up from his dream to see Yelan standing next to him.

Syaoron straightened up and answered Yelan

"Yes mother?"

"The doctor would like to see you in his office dear."

Syaoron's face paled a bit before he nodded and walked out the room, taking one last glance at Sakura.

Syaoron walked down the hall to where Sakura's doctor was. He knocked before entering

"You wanted to see me doc?" Syaoron asked coolly.

"Yes, Please have a seat Mr. Li." The doctor gestured to the cushioned chair in front of his desk.

"So what's up?" Syaoron was trying real hard to keep up his cool attitude but inside, he was extremely nervous.

" Well, I saw that in the past, Ms. Kinomoto has had amnesia before in a car accident. Am I correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yea that's right. But what does that have…"

"Ah yes.." the doctor cut him off "Well, there is a high chance that Ms. Kinomoto could have another case of amnesia…only she may not recover from it…ever." The Doctor switched on a screen with x-ray pictures of a human brain on it.

"See here." The doctor pointed to a lower region of the brain, "This is normally where humans store their memory. Unfortunately, this region of Ms. Kinomoto's brain was impacted much harder than the first time. It could be damaged permanently."

"So…what are you trying to say…are you telling me that Sakura…won't remember anything?…even me?" Syaoron's voice was steadily rising and slightly shaky.

The doctor had an expression of deep sorrow and said, "I'm very sorry Mr. Li." He turned off the screen and left the office to go on his rounds.

Alone, Syaoron finally broke down. It was way too much pressure, running the company, trying to win this case against Peter, taking care of Sakura, hoping and praying that she'd be okay and to finally learn that she may never recover. Tears started to fall involuntarily from Syaoron's amber eyes. He recomposed himself and slowly walked back to Sakura's room. Yelan was out somewhere and he was left in the room alone with Sakura.

He sat in the seat next to the bed and took Sakura's hand in his again.

"Sakura…please..wake up" Syaoron whispered as he caressed her face with his other hand. "I…I need you…please…wake up." Syaoron buried his face in Sakura's neck and cried as he held onto her like his life depended on it.

Yelan and Tomoyo, who had been standing outside, started crying as well, hearing Syaoron's quiet confession. Suddenly, they both gasped. Sakura's arm's moved and hugged Syaoron back, but how could that be? Her eyes were still closed.

Syaoron felt a pair of arms on his back and turned around to see if anyone was there. Then he saw Sakura's arms fall back to their place.

"Sakura?" Syaoron called.

"Syao….ron" Sakura mumbled out. But she was still unconscious. Still, this small gesture lifted Syaoron's hopes up, knowing that his Sakura was still somewhere…not gone…just sleeping.

* * *

**AN: Yes Yes...i know...super short...i shall try my best to make it at least a page or two longer next ****time...TRY being the key word...xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: i just noticed I haven't put in Tomoyo or Eriol in to the story much, so maybe I'll put a chapter in to tell of their little romance...we'll see...This chapter is entirely S&S...Merry Christmas everyone.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the song or characters...only plot**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Syao….ron" Sakura mumbled out. But she was still unconscious. Still, this small gesture lifted Syaoron's hopes up, knowing that his Sakura was still somewhere…not gone…just sleeping.

It's been 8 weeks since Sakura spoke Syaoron's name, and she had become more and more responsive. Whenever, Syaoron or Tomoyo, or anyone she knows was around her, her heart rate was calm and normal, but when she was alone, her heart rate would increase like people who feel threatened or anxious. Yelan, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoron took turns watching over Sakura so she'd rest easily.

Today, Syaoron was watching over Sakura, holding her hand and whispering the day's events to her, something that had become a habit. The doctors had become more hopeful that she wouldn't have permanent amnesia, since she'd been so responsive.

Tomoyo was at a fashion show and Eriol was her escort, as always. Yelan was again postponing the wedding. She had cancelled the catering and flowers, and reserved the hall for a year later instead, only because she didn't know when Sakura would be her old self again.

Syaoron was managing the company ok, but he'd have an easier time if his fiancée was next to him, helping him with the workload, and to just be there with him. While Syaoron was again daydreaming, two emerald eyes opened and looked around.

Sakura opened her eyes to see a white ceiling above her. She realized that she was laying down and turned to see what was in her hand. Another man was sitting next to her holding her hand…a very cute and handsome man for that matter. _Where the hell am I?_

Syaoron felt movement and turned to see Sakura struggling to sit up. Shocked but happy, Syaoron helped her up and leaned her back against the headboard of the bed.

"Sakura?" Syaoron called out quietly. She just stared back at him with a curious expression.

"Yes…." Sakura asked slowly. Syaoron just blanked out for a minute before registering what just happened. Sakura finally wakes up after nearly 4 months and she doesn't know who he is…GREAT

"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back…just…don't move" Syaoron said before he ran out to find the doctor.

5 minutes later, 5 doctors and Syaoron rushed into the room.

Doctor Iwamura went up next to Sakura's bed to talk to her.

"Ms. Kinomoto, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like a ton of bricks fell on my head." She replied with obvious sarcasm. "Where am I?"

"At Tokyo Hospital. Do you remember anything at all?"

"Sure, I go to Tomoeda Elementary school with Syaoron, he's my best friend. He kind of looks like that man behind you, except more shorter and less mean looking." Sakura replied cheerily.

"ELEMENTARY!" Syaoron shouted out before hitting his own forehead.

"Uhh…Ms. Kinomoto, exactly how old are you?" Doctor Iwamura saked.

"7 years old" She stated proudly. "Syaoron's a year older than me so he's 8." She smiled at everyone.

"Ahh…very well, would you like anything to eat?" He offered while standing up from the chair.

"CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM PLEASE…on a cone." She exclaimed before lying back down.

"Chocolate ice cream it is…anything else you want?" Doctor Iwamura asked.

"Yep…where's my mommy?" She asked.

"We'll go find her. Stay here and rest."

The 5 doctors and a very shocked Syaoron walked outside.

As soon as the door closed, Syaoron finally started to freak out,

"ELEMENTARY SCHOOL? MOMMY? 7?" Syaoron yelled out.

"Mr. Li please, this is a hospital. I'm afraid, that Ms. Kinomoto has only recollection of events that have happened before she turned 7. It's a very rare case of amnesia; because she now believes she is a child, I suggest you be very patient with her and not frighten away. We wouldn't want her to run off on her own." Doctor Iwamura walked to his office so he could right up a report.

Syaoron just leaned against the wall to try and think. Then he heard an earsplitting scream and he rushed back inside.

"What happened? Are you ok Sakura?" He asked.

Sakura was standing in front of a mirror with wide eyes and both hands on her cheeks.

"What happened to me? Why do I look so OLD!" Sakura cried out. "I want my mommy" Sakura started crying as she tried to get out to look for her mother. "Iwantmymommy!" She repeated over and over again as Syaoron held her to him to calm her down.

He picked her up and brought her over to the bed. Setting her down on his lap, he rubbed circles on her back to calm her down. He did this until she finally stopped crying and fell asleep. He was leaned against the headboard and soon, he dozed off too.

Around two hours later, Yelan had come to switch with Syaoron so he could rest awhile. She walked in and gasped. There one the bed was Syaoron sitting back sleeping with Sakura slumbering peacefully in his arms.

Sakura woke up to see herself in the arms of the same man who was in the room with her before. She immediately got up and turned to the door to see Yelan.

"AUNTIE YELAN!" Sakura cried out before launching herself at Yelan.

"Sakura!" Yelan choked out before being tackled by the younger woman.

Sakura got off the poor woman and looked at her for awhile.

"Auntie Yelan….why do you look so old!" Sakura asked innocently.

"Because I am old dear."

"Yea but you never looked this old before" She said.

"Yes I have Sakura. Look at you, you're an adult too."

Sakura's face scrunched up at this comment. She still didn't understand what was going on, nor did she want to.

"Where's Syaoron?" Sakura asked

"On the bed sleeping of course. He's right there."

"THAT OLD MAN? Syaoron's only a little bit older than me. That's not him." She looked around Yelan to see if she was hiding him.

"Sakura dear, what has gotten into you. Why are you acting like a child."

"Because silly auntie, I AM a child. I'm only seven." Sakura held up seven fingers in front of Yelan. Yelan's eyes went round as she rushed over to the bed and shook Syaoron awake.

"SYAORON…Get Up!" Yelan practically yelled in his ear. Syaoron shot out of bed and looked at his mother like she was insane before regaining his composure.

"Yes mother?"

"What's happened to Sakura?"

Syaoron's eyes went wide as he realized that Sakura was awake and looking him over like he was an alien.

"Well, she's awake, but only 7 years of her life woke up with her." Syaoron said slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Yelan yelled back.

Syaoron flinched as he told her everything. More yells and cries of despair from Yelan until finally a timid voice spoke up.

"Um..Auntie…Where's my mommy? The doctor said he would go find her, but I sorta fell asleep and I don't know if she came in or not. Do you know where she is?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura.." Syaoron started.

"Yes Mister?" Sakura answered back.

"Your mother…died…a long time ago…don't you remember?" Syaoron saw the tears that welled up in Sakura's eyes and the look of confusion on her face.

"Bu…But…she was with me yesterday. You saw her…we were at the picnic together. Mommy and Daddy were talking to Auntie Yelan and Uncle Xenon. … Where's daddy?" Sakura asked frantically.

"Sakura…honey..you're not 7…you're 19…almost turning 20. Can't you remember anything dear?" Yelan asked.

"W-What…23?…How? I'm not even finished with the 3rd grade. Where's my mommy?" Sakura cried out as she started looking into the other rooms to see if this was some horrible joke.

Syaoron ran out after Sakura to find her on the floor leaning against the wall crying, her head resting against the wall. Syaoron picked her up in his arms and held her to him, rubbing circles on her back again.

"Shhh…you're alright Sakura." Syaoron continued to soothe her until she finally quieted down.

Hearing her sobs die down, he stood and led her over to the bed and placed her in his lap again where she fell asleep. He stayed with her all day and night, never leaving her side.

**_Next Morning_**

Sakura woke up the next morning and a wave of panic washed over her as she remembered the past day's events. She didn't even notice that she was in someone's arms until she felt him shift and pull her closer to him.

Slowly looking up, and seeing Syaoron's face, for some odd reason, she felt safe. Her head didn't understand why, but her heart told her that it was right. She didn't feel like moving so she just continued to look at Syaoron.

_He does look like Syaoron…maybe, I'm the crazy one, not them. But…Mommy…Daddy…how could they leave me…_ Sakura started sobbing softly, silent tears rolling down her face.

Syaoron had been awake for awhile but decided to pretend to be sleeping so Sakura could remain comfortable with just staying where she was without freaking out. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide anymore when he felt her tears.

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Syaoron whispered gently in her ear.

"Oka-san….:sobs:.."

Syaoron responded by holding her closer to him and gently running his hand through her hair in a reassuring way. "You'll be ok Sakura, I won't let anything happen to you"

Instantly, even without her knowing, Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face into his chest and softly cried some more.

While Sakura continued to cry, Syaoron was thinking of a way to make her stop. When they were younger, he'd sing to her and she'd stop crying to listen, maybe it'd work still.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful _

_Stop me and steal my breath _

_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

_Tell me that we belong together _

_Dress it up with the trappings of love _

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sakura's sobs quieted down immediately to listen to the song. Seemed familiar, but she couldn't place a name for it. Syaoron noticed that her sobs quieted down but he continued on…

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're my survival, you're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

Sakura listened intently as Syaoron continued to sing to her. _He looks so…different…why can't I remember…I wish I could._

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder _

_I'll be love's suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

Syaoron finished his song and looked down at his beautiful fiancée. She seemed to have forgotten why she was crying. _Looks like it still works._ Syaoron hugged her and kissed the top of her head. He heard her gasp slightly but decided not to say anything about it; she didn't seem to want to move anyway.

After 20minutes of silence, Syaoron finally pulled her away from his chest to look at her face.

"Feeling better?" Syaoron asked.

Sakura's only reply was to nod and blush a little. Seeing the red tinge on her face made him chuckle as he just hugged her again.

And that was how they spent the whole day.

* * *

AN: i love that song...TT.TT

That's all folks


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: ACCKKK so sorry, I'm always getting caught up with other things...and then sometimes, I don't know exactly how to go about the story. It's hard to get things down on paper...or on screen in this case. But I managed to get it out, hopefully you'll like it. xP_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, although now that i've seen one of the movies, I wish i did._**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

****

And that was how they spent the whole day.

_**3 weeks later**_

Each day, Sakura was becoming more and more comfortable with Syaoron. She still wasn't in any state to come back to work at the office with Syaoron, but he spent as much time with her as possible. Most of the time, they were looking through old photo albums, and Syaoron would explain what they did. Even though she still acted childish at times, most people who didn't know thought there was nothing wrong with Sakura, except that she was a bit hyper.

Today, Tomoyo was going to take Sakura to her fashion show; Syaoron had an important meeting with some American businessmen and couldn't watch Sakura. Tomoyo was presenting her spring clothing line to the masses and of course, she wanted Sakura to help her decide which ones shouldn't be in the show. Of course, Tomoyo already had everything picked out, but Sakura would tell her which ones she thought didn't look appealing. Tomoyo had given her different fashion magazines so she could study the different styles that were in that season, to base her judgements. She'd also be modeling a wedding dress for Tomoyo, although she didn't understand why Tomoyo couldn't just get a model to do it instead.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called holding up a light pink sleeveless dress with small sequins everywhere. "Isn't this more like last year's style? Maybe you should leave this one out."

Tomoyo came over and looked at the dress nodding. "Yeah, that must be from last year. I don't know how it got here. Could you put it on the rack please?"

"Sure thing." Sakura placed the dress on the 'out' rack and continued on with the next set of clothes.

In an hour, Sakura and Tomoyo had finished going through the racks and made sure the model's were wearing the different garments correctly; although most of the clothes were elegant and beautiful, they were also a bit complicated to get on.

The show started and a few models walked out when they were called. Tomoyo was staying in the back room to help the models change and Sakura was in the audience telling the photographer different angles to shoot them from. Syaoron had promised to come to see at least half the show so he'd be coming an hour later. Eriol was up front announcing the different people. He had fully recovered from his mild injuries and was up and about as usual.

It was around 5:30 when Syaoron came to the show; he was late and he knew he'd have to apologize to Sakura and Tomoyo. For some reason, Tomoyo had been very insistent that he come before the show ended which was at 7.

When Syaoron came in, Tomoyo ushered him into the men's side of the changing room and gave him a bag.

"Wear this and don't go anywhere, I'll be back." Tomoyo ordered before rushing out.

In the masses, Tomoyo found Sakura with her photographer. She whispered a few words to the photographer before dragging a shocked Sakura to the back room.

"Tomoyo…wha-" Sakura started.

"Quiet, time for you to model the dress. Come on…" Tomoyo grabbed a hanger that was covered with plastic. "Wear this and don't go anywhere till I'm back." Then she left to go talk with Eriol and bring him to the back also, and check up on Syaoron. During the second half of the show, Tomoyo had hired someone else to be announcer so she could get Eriol to do something else for her. As Eriol was being dragged to the back, he noticed his fiancée's mischievous eyes. _She planned something_

The two found Syaoron wearing an all white tux, a white silk vest on the inside and white shoes. Instead of a bow tie, he had a white euro tie that matched the vest. The jacket didn't have a tail; Tomoyo never liked tuxedos with tails. The pants and the jacket were a darker white compared to the silk white but they complemented each other perfectly. His hair was being tamed, or at least attempting to be tamed by the hair stylist but Tomoyo told her to give up; that he looked much better with the messy hair.

"Tomoyo…wha—" Syaoron was cut off by Tomoyo's hand covering his mouth.

"Don't ask questions. All you gotta do is walk down the runway with your partner." Tomoyo said as if it was the most common thing on the planet.

Eriol was also given a bag and ushered to the back of the room to change. Tomoyo then rushed back to Sakura to make sure everything was set.

Sakura was wearing a magnificent white dress. It was white silk layered on top with tulle lace that had crystals embedded into it. The neckline was from under her arm across the front to the shoulder in a slant that created elegance. The back had little crystal buttons to connect the neckline and a zipper for the back of the dress. The gown accented her curves and flowed down looking like a train but there was none. The matching veil also had small crystals and sequins embedded, and was connected to a platinum tiara. She also wore white-heeled sandals that tied up around her ankles. Overall, it was a pretty stunning dress.

Tomoyo looked over her once and nodded her head. _Perfect._ Going over to the rack, she picked up another covered dress and went to change. Tomoyo would be modeling an engagement party dress. It was a two-piece light violet, silk satin strapless dress. The bodice draped down, making the dress look like a one piece. The line skirt flowed down the floor but didn't drag like Sakura's dress. On the bodice was a violet lily pin and she wore the same style shoe that Sakura wore, only in a darker violet than her dress.

In the men's side, Eriol was wearing a gray suit/tux. Tomoyo had merged the two together and it came out exactly as she had pictured it. He was wearing a white collared button-down shirt and a gray euro-tie. He wore a light gray silk vest under the jacket and had black shoes. Tomoyo, covered in a large overcoat, made sure everyone was ready before rushing back to Sakura. She told the announcer that they were ready.

"Next up is from the TD formal collection. Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoron Li will be modeling the wedding couple attire." The announcer said as Sakura was practically pushed on stage by Tomoyo. On the other end, the same was being done to Syaoron by Eriol. When Syaoron finally saw Sakura, he thought he'd faint on stage. She looked more than beautiful, absolutely stunning. All thoughts of breathing and the fact that hundreds of people were watching left his mind as he continued to gawk at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe how handsome Syaoron looked, not that he didn't always look handsome but he looked so hot standing there. Tomoyo had to pinch Sakura's leg to get her moving again. Sakura just laughed at his face expression, walked up to him and linked her arm with his. Coming back to his senses, the two turned towards the audience was walked down the runway. Stopping only at the end so photographers could take pictures, they returned to the back. Next up was Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Now we have Eriol Hiragiizawa and Tomoyo Daidoji modeling attire for a formal engagement."

On cue, Eriol and Tomoyo met in the middle and held hands down the runway. Actually it was more like Tomoyo dragging a gaping Eriol down the runway. _She looks so beautiful_, thought Eriol, _Gosh I want to marry her._

Before getting of stage, Eriol leaned down and gave Tomoyo a soft kiss on the lips, which was a big hit with the crowd. Everyone cheered for the two lovebirds as they walked off stage.

_**Back at Sakura's and Syaoron's Apartment**_

"Tomoyo, you could've at least told us how beautiful you two were gonna be so we didn't stand there gawking at you like idiots on stage." Eriol whined.

"Yea." Syaoron agreed. "I bet they got at least 100 pictures of me looking stupid."

"Newsflash Syaoron, you always look like that." Tomoyo teased as Syaoron and Eriol pouted.

"AWWW Syaoron you look so cute when you pout" Sakura squealed. She jumped on Syaoron's lap and hugged him. Syaoron immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. He gave her a small peck on the cheek, making her blush redder than a tomato. Tomoyo was on the couch cuddling with Eriol and giggled at Sakura's face.

"Syaoron, you gotta remember Sakura only remembers up till she was seven. She doesn't remember what it was like dating and what-not." Tomoyo reminded him.

Syaoron was saved from a response from Sakura's yawning.

"Well, time to get the little bride to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Syaoron said as he picked up Sakura and carried her to her room after seeing Tomoyo and Eriol out.

He laid her down on the bed and stayed next to her until he was sure she was sleeping before going out. After changing into his pajamas, he climbed into bed only to find Sakura there, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Syaoron exclaimed.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep here with you?" Sakura whispered in a small voice

"Uhh…I think you're big enough to sleep by yourself through a nightmare don't you think Sakura?" Syaoron teased.

"But…But Syaoron…you always slept with me when I had a nightmare." Sakura cried, two tears falling out of her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura, I was only teasing. Of course you can sleep here." Syaoron said while wiping the tears on her face.

He turned off the light and got into bed. During the night, Sakura snuggled close to his body and Syaoron instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist. Such a beautiful picture…

Morning came and as always, Syaoron was first to get up. He smiled seeing his Sakura in his arms sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel. It was almost 9AM now, and they were supposed to meet Yelan and Syaoron's four sisters for breakfast in at 10:30. Figuring that she'd want to have time to get ready, he shook her awake.

Sakura was having such a good dream that she never wanted to wake up; unfortunately, she felt someone shaking her awake. Messy brown hair and chocolate eyes met her as she slowly opened an eye to see what was up.

"Sakura, we're supposed to meet mother for breakfast remember? At 10:30? It's 9 now." Syaoron whispered softly and Sakura stretched her arms out. It was then that she noticed how close she was to Syaoron. She pushed him away gently and got out of bed, red in the face.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Sakura muttered as she swiftly walked out the door to her room. She had a bathroom attached to her bedroom, so she didn't have to worry about Syaoron "accidentally" walking in on her.

_**Li Mansion**_

Syaoron and Sakura arrived at the Li Mansion at 10:15. The butler let them in and led them in to the living room. Fanran and Feimel were already there waiting and as soon as they saw Sakura walk in the door, immediately tackled her, giving her a round of cheek pinching.

Syaoron managed to get Sakura away from his "crazy sisters" and they walked outside to the garden. Sakura was, as always, admiring the beautiful flowers, and not far from her side was Syaoron, admiring her beauty.

Yelan walked out and caught Syaoron staring at his love since childhood. _If only she could remember, then they would be married and happy, like it should be._ Yelan walked over to her son and stood at his side.

"Still mesmerized by her beauty I see." Yelan spoke softly and Syaoron turned to his mother, face flushed. "After all these years, you still can't get enough of her."

"No…I'll never be tired of Sakura." Syaoron continued to stare at Sakura until Yelan finally told them breakfast was ready.

Sakura, oblivious the whole time the two were talking, jumped in fright when Syaoron grabbed her hand. Her heart stopped pounding when she realized that it was Syaoron, not an abducter.

"It's time to go in," Syaoron said as he led her to the dining room.

Breakfast was a quiet affair; they mostly talked about Sakura's progress and of course, how cute they looked in the wedding attire Tomoyo made. Sakura was being chatty as always, talking about what she's been doing with her time.

At noon, Syaoron was supposed to meet with his Board members; it was a Sunday but they called for an "emergency meeting to discuss Ms. Kinomoto's state." The public thought she was some-what brain dysfunctional, which wasn't the case, but it was easier to say that then tell them she thought she was 7. No, it was better to let them think she had some mental problems at the moment and were being treated for it.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay and talk to my _lovely sisters_, I have a board meeting to attend to." Syaoron stood up ready to leave.

"Aww Syaoron, do you have to go?" Sakura whined.

"Yep, I'm afraid I have to." Syaoron replied.

"Well, can I stay here then? There's nothing to do at home." Sakura pouted.

Sighing, Syaoron nodded. "Just don't give mother too much trouble."

"You sound like my father or something." Sakura shuddered and continued talking with Yelan.

_**Li Corp HQ**_

****

Syaoron walked in to the conference room at 12:05pm. _Great I'm late. The old butts sitting in there will probably question that too. This is gonna be a long meeting._ Syaoron let out a sigh before putting on his "game face" and walking in.

"Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen. What do I owe this unexpected meeting to?" Syaoron greeted in an emotionless voice.

"Well, now that you've finally arrived, we would like to know the details of Ms. Kinomoto's ailment." The chairman of the board started. "If she is unable to continue running the company, we feel that our Li Corp should just take over K Enterprises."

Syaoron started to chuckle in misbelieve, which caused most of the board members to become scared, for Syaoron never showed any emotion except anger. Syaoron slowly stood up and looked around the room before slamming his fists down on the table.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

**_AN: I must say I was hoping for a much longer chapter...but the brain doesn't feel like working...not that it ever does. REVIEW PLZ...i get mayb..1-2 reviews for a chapter...makes me feel like no one likes the story._**

**_TT.TT_**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Chapter 17 you guys...I had some great responses last time, thanks for the reviews everyone! I'm not so sure about this chapter. No real drama or anything like that...not really anyway, but slowly things will happen, as you can see in this chapter...so here it is folks...and don't forget to leave your wonderful comments**

**Disclaimer: My plot, not my characters or any of that**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Syaoron started to chuckle in misbelieve, which caused most of the board members to become scared, for Syaoron never showed any emotion except anger. "Excuse me!"

**1 hour Later**

Syaoron came out of the meeting FUMING with anger. _How dare they say some lame crap like that…as if I'd ever take full control of Sakura's company. If she got her memory back and found out she no longer owned anything…she'd kick my butt all around the darn world. Stupid old geezers no nothing but money_.

Being a Sunday, none of the workers, including his secretary, were in, so Syaoron went back to his office and called Sakura from there.

"Hello?" a female voice answered the phone

"Mother, it's me. How's Sakura doing?"

"Oh she's having a wonderful time. We found a stray puppy and she's giving it a bath now. We're going to take it to the vet later." Yelan answered. "So how did the meeting go?"

"It was a total wreck. They want me to take full control of Sakura's company. How could they be so idiotic as to think I would ever…"

"It may not be such a bad idea" Yelan cut off, "The doctors don't even think Sakura will be able to recover her lost memories. It might just be better if you took control now, and when Sakura does get her memory back, you can return her company to her."

While Yelan and Syaoron were contemplating on this, Sakura's was having fun with the puppy, which she named, Chyna. She was throwing little tennis balls for Chyna to fetch and bring back to her. It must've been the heat or something but after awhile, Sakura started to grow faint and her vision grew fuzzy. Next thing she knew she saw the world turn sideways…then darkness.

Chyna started to bark loudly and tug at Sakura's arm with it's mouth. Seeing no reaction, smart dog as she was, she ran inside and started to bark extremely loudly until Yelan finally came out and followed the barking dog outside to find Sakura collapsed on the floor.

* * *

_In Sakura's Mind_

Sakura was seeing flashes of different events all at once. Like she was staring at a screen with so many windows opened. Each window showing a different event that included her and Syaoron. Yet she didn't recognize any of the places she was in.

Sakura was particularly focused on one window, she was alone with some guy who had a gun and was dragging her to a car. What frightened her the most was that Syaoron wasn't anywhere in sight. She saw tears streaming down her own face yet she didn't recognize the man dragging her or the place she was in. When she tried to think hard her head would start pounding, preventing her from recovering what seemed to be one of her 'lost memories' as everyone put it. She just continued to watch and that window seemed to fill the whole 'screen' and all the other windows disappeared as she continued to focus on that one memory.

_Sakura was being dragged to a car by some guy and Syaoron was nowhere to be found. The guy had a gun and Sakura had a scared look on her face. Pretty soon, she was in the passenger's seat with that guy driving. It was night and dark outside so Sakura couldn't make out where they were actually going. After a few ours of driving, Sakura was taken inside and tied. She kept checking her pocket to make sure the cell phone was there. _Current Sakura What am I doing there? Where's Syaoron? _The scenes flew by as Sakura was arguing and talking coldly to the man who kidnapped her. Then Eriol burst in and rescued a sleeping Sakura and tied and gagged the kidnapper. Sakura was still sleeping in the car as Eriol took her back to her home. Unfortunately, Sakura never made it because a truck had hit their car and seemingly, Sakura was hit hardest. Then, the screen was black.

* * *

_

-Back in the Real World-

Sakura began stirring on the bed. Yelan had taken her to a hospital to get her checked out and make sure nothing was wrong. She had already called Syaoron an hour ago, but he just couldn't get out of his meeting so he said he'd be there as soon as he could.

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings. White walls, or ceiling for that matter, smell of sterilizers and medicine. _I must be at a hospital_. She slowly got up and noticed the IV tube in her arm. She was about to pull it out when Yelan walked in.

"Ahh, Sakura, you're finally up." Yelan said, smiling.

"How long was I sleeping for?" Sakura asked.

"About 3 hours. The doctors said you had a heat stroke, but you'll be fine. It's this strange weather we're having. It's the beginning of October and yet it feels like August."

"Can we go home now Auntie? I don't like hospitals anymore." Sakura said quietly.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Yelan came and sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"I guess, I've just been here to often, for bad reasons. I wanna go home." Sakura pleaded.

"Ok, just let me call Syaoron and let him know we're leaving. He said he might come but he might still be in a meeting. You never know."Yelan walked out of the room to call Syaoron and the driver to inform them that they were leaving. After discharging Sakura, Yelan and Sakura walked out to their car and went back to the Li Mansion.

* * *

Syaoron finally arrived at around 5:30pm. He had a big argument with the board members, again about Sakura's condition and the dispute over the ownership of the Kinomoto company. 

As soon as he got in the mansion, completely ignoring the servants, he proceeded to look all over the mansion for Sakura. He found her in the guest room with a puppy.

"Look Syaoron… isn't Chyna so cute?" Sakura smiled as she played with the little creature.

Syaoron just pulled her into a hug and held her to him.

"Don't ever scare me like that." He said as he stroked her hair.

"I didn't mean to. I just felt a little dizzy." Sakura whispered.

"I know." But he didn't let her out of his arms for what seemed like ages. Only when Chyna barked out from lack of attention did Syaoron pull back from her.

"Were you really that scared Syaoron?" Sakura asked softly.

"Of course. Do you know how many times I've been called saying that you were in the hospital? I thought something bad happened to you again…"

Sakura wasn't sure how to reply so she stayed quiet, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Wei came up and informed them that dinner was ready and Yelan was waiting for them downstairs. Syaoron nodded his head and reply and gently pushed Sakura off his shoulder and helped her stand up. Together they walked downstairs to the dining room. Everyone else was away at their own homes so it was only Yelan, Syaoron and Sakura for the evening.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Sakura?" Yelan asked. Sakura merely nodded her head in reply. "You gave us quite the scare this morning." 

Sakura just looked at her plate and said softly "I'm sorry Auntie Yelan."

"That's quite alright dear. Come…let's eat dinner."

They ate their meal in silence only speaking to ask someone to pass some dish or the other. And of course there was the occasional maid and Wei walking in and out to clear the table of any empty plates and dishes…etc.

After dinner, they walked in to the den and Syaoron and Yelan drank tea while Sakura ate a slice of apple pie. After taking a sip, Syaoron finally broke the silence:

"Ok mother, what do you want to tell us?" Syaoron asked.

"Whatever do you mean Syaoron?" Yelan asked innocently.

"You've had this expression on your face ever since I got here that said you had something to say to us. So spill."

"Alright." Yelan said exasperatingly. "I believe it's time for us to re-open the subject of your marriage."

"WHAT!" Sakura's eyes were wide and her hand was in mid-air from putting the fork with apple pie into her mouth. "MARRIAGE?"

"Mother," Syaoron began, "Sakura's in no condition to go through with that now. Although we had planned to get married this month, obviously it's not going to happen till Sakura gets her memory back."

"I know that dear but, Sakura seems to be getting along fine with you now. And I've waited so long to see this happen only to have it pushed back yet again." Yelan sighed.

"Again?" Sakura asked.

"When your parents died, you lost your memory and you aunt moved you to the States without telling us. We had no way of knowing where you were or if you were ok." Yelan replied

Syaoron looked at Sakura's troubled face and decided it was time to end this conversation. "We can discuss this when Sakura's feeling better. It's not like we're over 30 and in any rush. We're just barely 20, it can wait until Sakura gets her memory back and isn't in this state of shock." Syaoron said firmly.

"Fine, but don't think I'll forget." Yelan said pointedly before standing up. "It's getting a bit late and I'm not as young as I used to be. Good night."

Yelan left the room and went out of sight while Syaoron and Sakura remained in their seats.

_Is this really the second time I lost my memory?_ Sakura thought to herself, _I can't believe this is happening again! And since when did I ever go live in the U.S?_ Suddenly Sakura saw flashes of a school filled with all different types of kids, Asians, Hispanics, Italian, Spanish, French, African-Americans. She was sitting in a classroom as a male white teacher taught about elements and atoms. Syaoron was nowhere in sight and when she looked out the window she saw the American flag waving on its flagpole.

Sakura had this dazed look on her face for awhile before Syaoron noticed. When he did, he waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention but with no success.

"Hey Sakura," Syaoron whispered while waving his hand in her face again. "Sakura, we gotta get going."

Finally Sakura shook her head a few times and returned back to reality. She saw Syaoron's waving hand and turned to look at him

"What?" Sakura shot defensively.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for 10 minutes. What were you daydreaming about anyway?" Syaoron asked curiously.

"I…I don't know. I've been seeing these strange things in my head for awhile now. I don't know where they're from though." Sakura's voice was shaky as she recapped on all the things she'd seen, including the one she saw while she was unconscious. Miraculously, she'd remembered that one.

After telling Syaoron everything she'd been seeing in her head, Syaoron had a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor tomorrow Sakura." Syaoron suggested

"NO…I don't want to go to the hospital." Sakura cried as she tried to run away.

Syaoron managed to grab her arm and pull her back to him

"It's not because you're sick or anything Sakura, I just want to make sure that you're ok. I don't know if you're supposed to get flashes of memories inside your head when you have amnesia. I just want to make sure everything's normal. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura had doubt in her eyes and tear threatened to spill over her eyelids but she kept them in and nodded. "Ok…" Sakura whispered, "I'll go." Syaoron smiled lightly and kissed Sakura's forehead before pulling her into another hug.

* * *

The next day, Sakura and Syaoron went to visit the doctor. The doctor assured Syaoron that nothing was wrong with Sakura's brain and the fact that she was getting flashes of her old memories was a good thing. The doctor had thought that Sakura may never get her memory back but since she has been remembering little things, there was a good chance she would fully recover.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol had decided that although they would like to wait until Sakura was 'normal' again, they could never be sure when that would be, so they went ahead and planned their wedding. Eriol assured Tomoyo that Sakura wouldn't be happy if she knew that they were postponing their wedding because of her state. She would want them to get married, whether she remembered her last birthday or not. 

Tomoyo had already designed her bridesmaid's dresses and her own wedding gown. Sakura would of course be the Maid of Honor, and Tomoyo's friends from high school, Chiharu and Rika, would be the bridesmaids. Everything was ready and set, now all Tomoyo had to do was call the flower's and caterer's and the hall. Oh…and there was the fact that she still had to tell Sakura and Syaoron.

Eriol was pretty laid-back. Anything he had tried to help with, Tomoyo ended up doing by herself because she got frustrated with how slow Eriol was doing things. He did offer to call the church and hall for their reception. Figuring that he couldn't be slow with that, Tomoyo let him do that while she made sure the dresses were coming out perfectly. Eriol was going to wear a tux similar to what he wore at the fashion show…only in satin white.

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting at their favorite café waiting for Syaoron and Sakura to get there. Tomoyo was a bit nervous as to whether Syaoron would let Sakura come and be part of the wedding ceremony in the current condition that she was in, but she hoped that he'd listen to her reasoning first. 

Sakura pushed open the door to the café and walked in, followed shortly by Syaoron. Immediately spotting Tomoyo at a little table in the center, Sakura grabbed Syaoron's hand and dragged him to the table.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted cheerily. She turned to Eriol "Hello Eriol!"

"Hey Sakura." They both answered back.

"Hey." Syaoron nodded his head in acknowledgement before sitting down in the seat with Sakura.

The waitress came up to take their orders. Sakura and Tomoyo ordered an orange juice cocktail drink that was non-alcoholic. Eriol ordered English Tea and Syaoron asked for coffee. Their drinks came out in no time and everyone started drinking up before Tomoyo finally called their attention to the matter at hand.

Looking at Eriol, Tomoyo grabbed his hand and looked at Sakura and Syaoron. Syaoron merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Tomoyo started. "See the thing is."

"Just spit it out Tomoyo." Syaoron said impatiently.

Before Tomoyo could start stammering again, Eriol said, "We're getting married in two weeks."

* * *

**AN: so what do you think guys?...review plz...look for my new story too..coming soon**


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OOPS...srry..kinda forgot to update. I got caught up reading all these good fanfics and stuff. And watching some Inuyasha eps. xD But anyways. Here's the next chap. well anticipated I hope. And there's a surprise at the end. ENJOY

Disclaimer: plot...mine...characters...not mine

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Before Tomoyo could start stammering again, Eriol said, "We're getting married in two weeks."

Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise as she just stared at her two friends. Syaoron was a different story. His face held no emotion whatsoever, but inside he was going through a mix of jealousy, anger, and excitement for his friends.

"AWW Eriol! I wanted to tell them. Meanie" Tomoyo whined as she slapped Eriol's arm playfully.

Eriol noticed the silence from his friends, "Uhh guys…aren't you gonna say anything?"

Inside Syaoron's head: '_I can't believe they're getting married before US! If only Sakura was better…DAMN…'_

Sakura took one look at Syaoron's distant face before turning back to congratulate the new soon to be married couple.

"I'm so happy for you guys! When are you getting married? Can I be bridesmaid?" Sakura was rambling on while Tomoyo just nodded her head in agreement. Eriol and Tomoyo were happy that at least Sakura was happy for them.

"Congratulations you two." Syaoron said a bit gruffly. He shook Eriol's hand and gave Tomoyo a light hug. "Have you two decided on a date yet?"

"Well yea, sort of, but if you want us to wait a bit considering Sakura doesn't have her memory, we will. We just wanted to let you know that Sakura will be my maid of honor and you're going to be Eriol's best man." Tomoyo smiled at the two.

This request took Syaoron by surprise. Sure he knew that Tomoyo would ask Sakura to be her maid of honor, but he never would have guess Eriol would ask him to be his best man.

"Uhh…sure, I'd be honored to be your best man Eriol." Syaoron said.

"Thanks man…means a lot." Eriol replied.

The rest of the afternoon was spent listening to Tomoyo go on about the different designs she has ready. She wanted Eriol to have a bit of choice so she designed a couple of different tuxes for him and Syaoron to choose from. As for the bridesmaids' and maid of honor's dresses, Tomoyo already had everything designed and made.

"How about next week, you guys come over to my studio to try on the clothes. Need to make sure everything fits." Tomoyo suggested as they all made to leave the café.

Syaoron just looked at Sakura, she nodded, and agreed to go with Sakura to Tomoyo's studio to try on the clothes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AT HOME**

Sakura and Syaoron got back to their penthouse, a bit exhausted and carrying so many bags. After leaving the café, Syaoron decided to take Sakura shopping since she complained that the clothes in her closet were a bit skimpy for her current tastes. Current as in her immature state.

Sakura didn't even bother putting the clothes in her closet. She just dropped all the bags in her room and flopped down on the bed. Syaoron followed her in and dropped the bags on the floor also. He turned to leave but Sakura pulled his arm and he sat next to her on the bed.

"Syaoron, are you sad that Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married?" Sakura asked.

"No of course not. I'm happy for them." Syaoron replied.

"Then how come you didn't seem happy for them at the café?"

"I was just a bit disappointed that they were getting married…before us."

Sakura was a bit confused at this remark. "What does that mean?"

"You probably don't remember but, we were gonna get married. The engagement ring I got you is in the jewelry box on your makeup stand."

Sakura immediately got up and went to her jewelry box and brought back the Tiffany pink diamond engagement ring that Syaoron had given her in Paris.

"It's so…pretty." Sakura mumbled more to herself. She looked at Syaoron and saw the sad look on his face. "So we were supposed to get married?"

Syaoron just nodded in response.

"So why aren't we?"

"Because, You don't have your memory back. And I don't want you to marry me now just because you think you should because of something you said that you can't even remember."

"And I thought I had memory problems. Syaoron don't you remember what we promised when we were little. Well for me it feels like last week anyway."

Syaoron looked a bit confused, "What are you talking about?"

"At my mom's birthday party. We were playing out in the gardens with the other kids and this one boy, my mom's friend's son, was bothering me a lot and you defended me. After that, we went to my room and you said that when we get older, we'd get married and you'd make sure no one ever bothered me again. You promised!" Sakura looked back down at the ring.

Syaoron thought back to that day, and suddenly remembered everything from that day. Some little boy that was older than them had been picking on Sakura and pulling her hair. Syaoron had pushed the boy away when he heard Sakura start to cry. Of course he got in trouble by his mother for being violent but he didn't mind as long as Sakura was alright.

Syaoron took the ring from Sakura's hand and placed it on her ring finger. "Well then, I suppose we had better keep that promise. But I guess we should wait until after Tomoyo and Eriol."

He looked into Sakura's eyes and he just couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was light and soft but still held all the emotion that was bottled up inside his heart. Still, he didn't want to scare Sakura so he let her respond if she wanted.

Sakura sort of froze as she felt Syaoron's lips on hers and she wasn't sure what to do. But when she felt Syaoron start to pull away, she acted almost instinctively and started to kiss him back. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, but it felt right.

Feeling her respond to him felt so good. They continued to kiss and have tongue wars with each other and soon, she was lying on the bed, Syaoron on top. Her hands were around his neck, pulling him down more towards him as they continued to show each other how much they loved each other.

They pulled apart, gasping for air, and then it hit Sakura. She was lying on the bed WITH Syaoron lying on top of her, and she had been kissing him. Her face went tomato red as reality smacked her in the face.

Syaoron was still taking deep breaths of air and he saw Sakura's face go bright red. He smiled at her innocence and kissed her on the forehead before getting up off her. He helped her up and pulled her to him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have lost it like that." Syaoron whispered as he hugged her to him in more of a comforting embrace.

"I-It's okay…" Sakura mumbled back, blush going deeper red.

They stayed like that for a bit until Syaoron felt that Sakura should get some sleep.

"You should probably get some sleep." He left the room so she could change as he did the same and got ready for bed.

When he came back to her room to check on her, she was already inside the covers, looking up at the ceiling.

"Are you still uncomfortable about what happened before?" Syaoron asked as he came in.

Sakura turned towards him and smiled. "Not really I guess. I've just..never done that before. At least not that I remember."

Syaoron chuckled as he tucked her in. "Good night Sakura."

He turned to leave but Sakura stopped him. "Syaoron…could you sleep…here tonight?"

Syaoron just looked at her before nodding and getting in the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eriol and Tomoyo**

After leaving Syaoron and Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo spent the day at Tomoyo's mansion, watching dvds, and just relaxing. Pretty soon the wedding preps would start and they wouldn't have any time to themselves so they took advantage of today.

Eriol made popcorn while Tomoyo was going through her LARGE dvd collection.

"So what do you want to watch?" Tomoyo yelled from the den.

"Hmm…do you want to watch a romance or action movie?"

"Either one's good, you choose."

"Ok, let's watch The Myth. It's a mix of both so it should be good." Eriol replied as he walked in with popcorn, chips and soda.

"Ohh I wanted to watch that. Ok." Tomoyo popped in the dvd and sat next to Eriol on the sofa, with the remotes in her hand.

About an hour into the film, the movie was long forgotten and Eriol and Tomoyo were "getting to know each other" better on the couch.

By the end of the movie, Eriol and Tomoyo had fallen asleep in each others arms. Happy and content written all over their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One week later**

"Do I have to go?" Syaoron whined as he and Sakura got ready to go to Tomoyo's studio.

"I thought I was the one who acted like a 7 year old. Why are you whining? You knew about this for a week now. Sheesh." Sakura replied as she pulled on her jacket.

Syaoron pouted as they walked out the door to his car. "I still don't see why I have to try on anything. A tux is a tux."

"Quit whining. You never whined even when Auntie Yelan made you play with your sisters."

Syaoron was still pouting as they pulled up in front of Tomoyo's studio. "Syaoron, stop pouting. Eriol's gonna laugh himself silly if he sees that face."

The door to Tomoyo's studio opened and Syaoron's face reverted back to his old emotionless state again.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo greeted from behind a mannequin. "Come on in and make yourselves comfortable…if you can."

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted.

Syaoron responded with a "Hey"

Syaoron sat down on the couch but immediately jumped back up to see a pin on the seat. "OWWW. Damn it that hurt." He said while rubbing his backside.

"Oops. Sorry about that Syaoron. My studio is a mess at the moment." Tomoyo said sheepishly.

"At the moment?" Eriol immerged from behind a curtain wearing a white tux, similar to the one he wore at the fashion show. "Tomoyo, your studio is ALWAYS, and emphasize on the always, like this."

Tomoyo crossed her arms and glared at Eriol. "Hmmph."

With said pin and all the other junk off the couch, Sakura and Syaoron were patiently waiting for Tomoyo to bring out her numerous designs for them to try out. Knowing her, it would take about 2-3 hours to model them all.

Tomoyo went around her desk to the clothing rack and pulled out a hanger covered by a long plastic cover. "Sakura, you can try this one on for starters. And here are the shoes and accessories that go with it." She handed the dress and bag full of accessories to Sakura before she turned her attention on Syaoron.

"Now you mister, he are your shoes and tux." She handed him a shoebox and another covered hanger. "The tie is hanging on the inside of the tux."

Eriol showed Syaoron to the dressing room while Tomoyo showed Sakura.

2 minutes later and Syaoron and Sakura both walked out of the dressing rooms simultaneously.

Tomoyo was going around Sakura in circles making sure everything was in place before doing the same to Syaoron. After making sure that everything was right, she and Eriol stepped back to look at the two models and see how they looked together.

Sakura was wearing a light lavender colored dress that came down to right above her knees. It was held up by thin straps and had a bow tied around the middle. The dress alone looked great but it didn't compliment as well with Syaoron's tux as Tomoyo had thought it would.

"Nope." Tomoyo said while shaking her head. "Doesn't match. Ok next one."

Sakura and Syaoron were sent back into the changing rooms with new clothes to try on. This went on for about…6 outfits until they finally found the perfect. Syaoron was wearing a black tux/suit, same as the one Eriol wore at the show. Sakura was wearing a pastel yellow, knee length dress. The top was held up by thin, satin straps and the skirt had a layer of lace on top of the silk material. If you looked closely, you could see lightly embroidered flowers all over the dress. As soon as the two stepped out, both Eriol and Tomoyo nodded to one another.

"You guys are definitely wearing this." Tomoyo said

"I dunno Tomoyo…it shows a lot of skin." Sakura's back was halfway bare.

Syaoron nodded, he didn't want Sakura to feel improper, as she was taught when they were younger. "Maybe you should move the backline up a bit."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry Sakura. No one will think you're some kind of 'loose woman'." Eriol reassured her.

"If you guys say so." Sakura and Syaoron walked back in to get changed. The changing rooms had swinging doors and Syaoron's door swung wide open as he came out first. Unfortunately, Sakura was right behind him in the next room and got hid hard in the head and collapsed right there on the floor. Syaoron was oblivious to this until he heard Tomoyo gasp and run to Sakura's side.

Slapping her cheek, Tomoyo tried to revive the unconscious Sakura.

"What happened?" Syaoron asked as he saw Sakura lying there.

"You dopehead, you hit Sakura on your way out. She's unconscious." Tomoyo snapped as she kept trying to get Sakura to wake up. Syaoron came and picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to the sofa. Eriol brought over a bowl of water and dumped it on Sakura's face.

"ERIOL! MY COUCH!" Tomoyo yelled as she smacked him on the arm.

Eriol's eyes went wide a bit. "Oops. Sorry, wasn't thinking about that."

Fortunately for him, it worked and Sakura sputtered as she sat up and looked at everyone.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?" Sakura yelled.

All three stared at each other after hearing Sakura's 'language'.

"Uhh…Sakura, how old are you?" Syaoron asked.

Sakura looked at him like he was from Mars. "What kinda question is that? Dope, I'm 19 remember."

* * *

**AN: ok stop here for now..so how did yu like the surprise?**

**review plz**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sakura looked at him like he was from Mars. "What kinda question is that? Dope, I'm 19 remember."

"19!" Everyone cried out. Syaoron just smacked himself on the head. _I'm getting to old for this_.

"What's wrong with you guys. You guys know I'm 19!" Sakura snapped. She looked around and noticed that she was at Tomoyo's studio. But the last thing she remembered was being in a car with Eriol.

"Uh…hey guys…how did I get here? I thought I was in a car with Eriol. And what happened to Peter?"

Eriol looked at Syaoron and Tomoyo and just sighed. "Someone else explain please. I'm starting to get a migraine."

"Me too." Tomoyo said as she walked to the fridge for a cold drink.

Syaoron just sighed. _Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?_

"Sakura…while Eriol was driving you and Peter…"

15 Minutes later and Sakura was all caught up. She was a bit dizzy from the bump on her head but otherwise perfectly fine.

"Syaoron…did I really act like a 7 year old?"

"HECK YEA…Drove me insane sometimes 'cause you were acting all innocent." Syaoron bursted out.

Eriol burst out laughing. "Looks like someone's been neglected to long…"

Sakura blushed before punching Syaoron in the arm. "Perv"

"So what are we doing here?" Sakura asked seeing all the dresses and shoes.

"We just finished trying on the clothes for Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding." Syaoron said as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED? I THOUGHT SYAORON AND I WERE GONNA GET MARRIED FIRST!" Sakura couldn't believe this.

"Well, you could've if you could remember that you were 19 and engaged, not 7 and in 2nd grade." Eriol said sarcastically.

Sakura just glared at him and mumbled "Shutup Hiragiizawa. It's not my fault you can't drive."

Eriol, who heard the last comment went wide-eyed and defensive. "HEY! It was dark out okay."

Tomoyo just laughed, she had her friend back, and just in the nick of time too. "After my wedding…I mean OUR wedding, I'll help you organize yours Sakura."

"OK! But let's leave the invites and seating arrangements to Eriol and Syaoron. Those are always boring anyway." Sakura snickered as she saw the look on the two men's faces.

"We're in trouble." Eriol and Syaoron said at the same time to each other.

Now that Sakura had her memory back, the first place they went to was the Li Mansion. Yelan was obviously thrilled to see that Sakura had her memory back and that she could finally resume her wedding prep for their wedding.

"Actually mother, we're gonna wait until Tomoyo and Eriol get married before we have ours." Syaoron noticed the dark expression that crossed Yelan's face when she heard this.

"Well, when exactly will that be." Yelan asked crossly.

"They're getting married next month, and then they'll probably take a 2 week honeymoon. So I'd say we wait about 2-3 months." Syaoron replied looking at the floor. He knew this would not go well with Yelan but there wasn't really anything he could do about it.

"Well, alright." Yelan still wasn't that happy but since Eriol and Tomoyo seemed to have everything set, she decided to go along with it. "It'll take a while to get the caterer's and hall reserved, and get the flowers and everything. At least we'll have some time."

"I don't even remember which flowers I chose. I guess Syaoron and I will just have to go back." Sakura smirked at Syaoron face expression when he heard that.

They ate lunch at the mansion before heading home. Sakura was tired, not to mention she had a headache from that bump on her head. As soon as they walked into their apartment, Sakura went straight to her room only to be greeted by shopping bags all over the floor.

"Uhh Syaoron, What's all this?" Sakura asked. She looked into some of the bags only to find 'strange' clothes.

Syaoron walked in behind Sakura and remembered all the shopping they had done yesterday.

"You're kidding me right. You're telling me that _I_ chose _these_ clothes?" Sakura dumped some of the contents of the bag out and on the floor.

Syaoron nodded. "Yup."

"And you're saying I paid money for _this?_" Sakura said.

"Yup."

"What the hell was I thinking!" Sakura was going through the clothes. "This is stuff I wore in junior high!"

"You can always go return them." Syaoron suggested as he put some of the scattered clothes back into the shopping bags.

Sakura looked around and got an idea. "No, let's donate it to an orphanage. There are a lot in Tokyo anyway."

Syaoron just nodded and helped Sakura get the clothes back into the bags and carry them outside.

Sakura wasn't in the mood to drive and neither was Syaoron so he called his driver and had him drive them to an orphanage.

They walked inside Central Tokyo Orphanage, and were greeted by one of the volunteers there.

"Hello, What can I do for you today?" she greeted them.

Sakura smiled as she shook the girl's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sakura and I'd like to donate some clothes."

The girl smiled and showed Sakura and Syaoron into the director's office. "He'll be in shortly."

Sakura and Syaoron looked around the office and in no time, the director walked inside.

"Hello, I am Mr. Ken, I run the orphanage."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ken. I'm Sakura and this is Syaoron. We just wanted to donate some clothes."

"Well, the children could always use some nice clothes. Let's see what you got." They went through the bags and bags of clothing and Mr. Ken nodded. "These will fit on the older children. Thank you very much for your kind donation. By the looks of it, they seem to be new clothes."

"Yes they are. But I have so many clothes anyway so I don't really need anymore." Sakura said.

"Well thank you so much." Mr. Ken saw them to the door and put the clothing with the laundry to wash.

Back at their apartment, Syaoron and Sakura were getting ready for a board meeting at the HQ. Of course Syaoron had told Sakura what happened while she was "not herself" and boy was she PISSED.

"I can't believe they wanted to kick me out of my own company. MY OWN COMPANY. Does that even make any sense?" Sakura rambled on as she went over some papers.

"Well, today you can go kill them ok?"

Sakura smirked as she continued looking over the papers. _Boy are they gonna get it._ Sakura thought as she looked over the stocks.

Li HQ

The board members were all sitting in their usual seats at the conference table, with their cups of coffee or water, waiting for Li Syaoron to come in so they could hopefully convince him to take over Kinomoto Corp.

Oh how naive they are. Syaoron and Sakura walked into HQ, somehow getting in without anyone noticing that Sakura was 'back'. Syaoron and Sakura decided that Syaoron would go into the meeting first and see what the old bags wanted, and if the subject of Li Corp taking over Kinomoto Corp came up, Sakura would walk in and kill'em all.

The door to the conference room opened and in walked Li Syaoron, dressed in his usual suit, minus the tie, and his shirt had the first two buttons opened. All the members of the board greeted him and the meeting began. They first went over the companies progress and how the new projects were progressing. The stocks were up so the board members couldn't really complain. After everything that needed taking care of was taken care of, the room became quiet. Syaoron thought that their last meeting may have scared them out of trying to again suggest that he buy out Sakura's company.

"Well gentlemen, ladies, if there isn't anything else that needs to be discussed...-" Syaoron was cut of by the head of the board.

The head of the board took a quick look at the other board members before starting. "Well, actually Mr. Li, we would like to discuss the Kinomoto Corp. again. We really feel that you should buy the company. As Ms. Kinomoto has barely shown up at all for nearly a month or two, we feel she is neglecting the companies and its would be better if she-"

"Enough." Sakura said as she walked in the door. If looks could kill, all the board members would have been dead. Syaoron took one look at Sakura's face and knew that the board members were toast. Poor old bags, they were really gonna get it now.

"You dare to try and kick me out of MY OWN COMPANY. Fools, even if Syaoron had agreed, the board members of the KinomotoCorp. would never have agreed." Sakura glared at each member of the board and felt each all of them flinch under her gaze.

The head of board stood up and hesitatingly addressed Sakura. "Ms. Kinomoto, we didn't mean any disrespect. It's just that, you haven't shown up to the office for a very long time, nad we just thought you lost interest in running the company. So we thought it would be better if Mr. Li just bought out the company. "

"I'm pretty sure that Mr. Li told you that I was out because of personal reasons, not to mention i had been in a severe car accident after that fundraiser auction. Which every single member of this board attended and should've therefore known what happened." Sakura wasn't going to buy that lame excuse.

The head looked pretty nervous now. He tried to think of something to say but Sakura just cut him off each time because it wasn't a legitimate reason. He knew and she knew it. Sakura could sense the head becoming more nervous by the second.

"I'll let this little incident slide this time. Let's make sure this doesn't happen again." Sakura walked out of the conference room.

"I told you not to mess with her." Syaoron said as he headed towards the door also.

All the board members just let out a sigh of relief when Sakura left.

**AT HOME**

After leaving the meeting, Sakura and Syaoron decided to eat out at the new Italian Restaurant that opened up a block from their home. Afterwards, they went to watch a movie, _The Pink Panther_.

They arrived home at about 9pm and Sakura went straight to her room to get ready for bed. When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed Syaoron's dazed expression.

"What's wrong Syaoron?" Sakura sat next to Syaoron on the couch.

"Nothing." Syaoron muttered as he turned on the tv.

Sakura smirked at his answer and went to sit next to him. "Who're you trying to fool. I can tell that something's bothering you now tell me."

"Too many things happening at the same time. The lack of sleep, and stressing over everything has taken its toll on me. I'm just exhausted that's all." Syaoron took Sakura's hand and pulled her into his lap. "At least you're here to help me with things now."

"What are you talking about. I was always here. Just didn't have my memory is all."

"Yea, but you were so naive and innocent. Not to mention too soft-hearted at the time. If I had told you what the board members wanted me to do, you would've told me to go along with it because you were too scared to confront them." Syaoron smirked at Sakura's appalled expression. "And you should've seen your face when I kissed you. TOMATO RED." Syaoron teased as he watched Sakura's face turn bright shades of red.

"Well,...what do you expect from a girl who thinks she's 7."

"HAHA, well let's see if you turn red this time." Syaoron flipped her down on to the sofa so that he was now lying on top of her and crashed his lips on hers. Sakura's eyes went wide for a split second before she got lost in the feeling of his warm lips on top of his. She felt his hands exploring her body and soon, she was doing the same. His tongue met her lips before entering into her mouth and battling her own tongue. Neither wanted to break apart, but their oxygen-less lungs said otherwise and the two broke apart gasping in large amounts of air.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you, kiss you, and touch you. But I didn't want you running off on me. But now, you're gonna get it." Syaoron picked Sakura up and carried her back to his room. What happened in the room, is only for lovers to know.

* * *

**AN: Yea yea, crappy ending I know, but you have no idea how many times I re-wrote this chapter only to have it deleted because my stupid computer crashed and I never got to save it completely. And after writing it a couple times, you just get tired of it. xD**

**My new story is up, it's called Reborn Again. Tell me what you think )**


End file.
